JOSHUA: THE COMPLETE STORY NOVEL 1- THE EARLY YEARS
by Roo201
Summary: This is the Introduction to my new story of the complete life of Joshua Williams. This includes all the characters in order of appearance, characters that are mentioned, and some that don't belong to me but belong to their respective owners. Inside I have a short and sweet foreword and a plot summary of my main character's life. Read on, enjoy, and please rate and comment. Peace!
1. JOSHUA: THE COMPLETE STORY (INTRO) PART1

JOSHUA: THE COMPLETE STORY PART 1

CHARACTERS: (In Order of Appearance)

James Williams

Brianne Maria Williams

Joshua Michael Williams

Liam Jacob Williams

*Nurse Lisa Garland

*Christabella

*Claudia Wolfe

*Dahlia Gillespie

*Order Cult Members

*Dr. Carlisle Cullen

President Abraham Lincoln

*School Children

*Alessa Gillespie

*Colin the Janitor

*Qui-Gon Jinn

*Obi-Wan Kenobi

Mrs. Peters

Arthur McGuffins

Nadia Williams

Andrea Williams

Lily Gillespie McGuffins

High School Bully

Jackson

Keisha

Sunny Tsukino

*Tahl

Miranda González

Linda González

Brutus González

Maya González

Maria González Williams

Priest

*-These Characters _**do not**_ belong to me! I have used them for my own purpose in this story.

CHARACTERS AND EVENTS: (Mentioned Only)

GODPSELL

Victor Garber

Katie Hanley

Lynne Thigpen

JESUS CHRIST SUPERSTAR 1973

Ted Neeley

Carl Anderson

Yvonne Elliman

THE WICKER MAN 1973

Edward Woodward

Christopher Lee

Britt Ekland

Diane Cilento

JESUS OF NAZARETH 1977

Robert Powell

Olivia Hussey

James Earl Jones

SUPERMAN 1978

Christopher Reeves

SHORT FOREWARD BY SHARITA TAYLOR

I will be short and sweet with this. This story came from my mind. Joshua is a fictional character living in a nonfictional world, and he discovers when he reaches 30 years of age, that he is not who he seems to be. He dreams of a past life with twelve men who follow him everywhere for 3 years in a country he knows, but doesn't remember his past life on that country. And the people around him in the present time are either drawn to him or repelled by him. For the next three years that he has to live, he seeks answers with only one clue: that he was born without the stain of sin.

This is a story that tells of the ups and downs of life. You will experience Joshua's joy, his pain, his trials and tribulations, his love, his anger, everything that shapes him into becoming who he is as a man and ultimately, finding who he was, is and will be.

This will be broken up into three parts. The first part here focuses on Joshua's childhood to his marriage. the second part will focus on after his marriage to a tragic death in the family to his abduction, rescue, to witnessing the execution of his abductor, to eventually having his kids. The third part will focus more on the shocking revelation that he isn't who he seems to be to the new millennium.

I will post more on Michael, Jason, Jamie, Andrea, Veronica and Brianna's lives when they are teenagers with kids of their own. Joshua will still be in those stories but he will be more of supporting character in that timeframe. Brianna's life will focus more on her true love, marriage, and kids with a vampire named Jeremiah Lincoln. Michael's life will be focused more on a forbidden love between a Christian boy and a Jewish girl in a post 9/11 world. Jamie's life will be more of a whaddaya know kind of romance with Lizzie's triplet sister, Melinda. Jason and Andrea's lives will be focused on their status as gay people. Veronica's life will focus on her romance with two guys.

PLOT SUMMARY: Joshua Williams' life, from birth to when his children are teenagers with their own children. This is rated Teen to Mature, for some intense scenes of someone in pain from a heart defect, rape, death, witch and demon burnings, deadly births, intense dreams, etc. Some scenes will be rated K to K+10.


	2. CHAPTER 1: BEGINNINGS

CHAPTER 1: BEGINNINGS

"Push, Brianne; push!"

Brianne Williams (maiden name O'Neil) did as her husband bade her pushing with all her might, pain roaring through her abdomen. She grunted and strained all on that cold winter's night, the 24th of December, in the year 1964 in the town of Salford, in the greater Manchester area northwest of London, in the country of Great Britain.

Brianne's reddish brown hair was drenched with sweat as was her face, pale as the moonlight adorned with freckles, her eyes green as gems were shut tight. She held her husband's hand, squeezing it tightly as she screamed. Slim-built and pure Irish from her head to her feet, she would never give up.

James, her husband could only look on and encourage her and comfort her. He was lean, yet muscular, with a mop of black hair framing his pale and perfect jawline, and piercing blue eyes, could only look on in love, concern and comfort. Born in London to Israeli parents who died in Auschwitz, he did everything he could to help.

Finally, a baby's cry sounded at midnight, December 25th, 1964. But Brianne was not through yet, for she had yet another baby to deliver.

Five minutes later, another cry sounded throughout the hospital. Two baby boys were born! Brianne laughed and cried in joy.

"Oh, Brianne; they're beautiful!" James laughed with her.

The first son had a full head of hair that was as black as the night and skin as pale as his mother. When he opened his eyes, they were a piercing shade of blue.

The second son had light blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes.

"He's beautiful!" Brianne exclaimed about her firstborn. "What shall we name him?"

"Hm, I'll name one, you name the other," James said.

"Alright, let's see…I think I will name you Joshua after your maternal grandfather. Joshua Michael Williams," the new mother said.

The firstborn son cooed his approval.

"This one's name is Liam Jacob, after my uncle." James chose.

And thus, Joshua and Liam Williams were born! But only one of the brothers…was not stained with sin.

On the other side of the Pond, in the town of Silent Hill in the State of West Virginia in the country of the United States of America…a young woman waits to give birth to an illegitimate child…and this child will meet with destiny, though not in the way her people planned.

Over time, the boys grew. Now the young family had moved from Great Britain to the United States in a few years. They settled in Silent Hill, West Virginia, where everything is not what it seems, and people seemed to judge you based on your faith. But not all people were that strict.

One day, the boys were playing outside their house under the watchful eye of their father. Their mother was inside the house making dinner, one of her many talents.

Joshua and Liam, now three years of age, were running around, laughing and playing.

Suddenly, Joshua slowed down, his little right hand on his heart and winced in pain. Liam stopped, his twin-sense going off.

"Doshie? Are you Awwight?" Liam asked.

"No, my chest hurts," Joshua replied.

James looked on in concern. He came to them from the porch, where he was watching.

"Hey Joshua; what's wrong?" the dad said.

"My chest hurts. It started when I was wunning awound. It still hasn't stopped." Joshua said.

Worried now, James felt around his eldest son's chest, starting with the right side, and down to the left rib to his heart. He pressed it.

"Ah! Stop, it hurts!" Joshua shouted in pain.

"Doshie!" Liam worried now for his elder brother.

"Oh dear," James was now scared, but he didn't let it show. "Brianne!"

Brianne, hearing the commotion came out immediately.

"What's the matter, Jimmy?" Brianne asked in concern. "Dinner's almost ready."

"Joshua was playing with Liam and now his chest hurts. I don't know what's happened!" James fretted.

"Daddy felt awound my chest, and when he got to my heart, it hurt a lot more." Joshua said, still heaving in pain.

"Mummy, I'm scared! What will happen to Doshie?" Liam cried.

"I don't know," she answered. "I 'll have to take Joshie to Brookhaven Hospital."

"I'll get the food set up. Liam will stay with me." James said.

Liam was reluctant to leave his older brother, but Brianne reassured him.

Within a few moments, Brianne and Joshua were on their way to the hospital.

Joshua was lying down on his back on the medical table, his button-down shirt was unbuttoned. A young nurse with brown hair with blonde highlights, fair skin, blue eyes, tall and thin in red and white felt all around him. Again at his heart, she pressed it gently, and applied more pressure. The nurse's name was Lisa Garland.

"Ahh!" Joshua wailed. "Ow!"

"I'll have to take an X-ray of him," the nurse said straightening up from her work.

They did an x-ray. The nurse looked and saw. A serious and sad expression came on her face.

"What's the matter?" Brianne asked in concern and worry.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid your son has a heart defect." Lisa said.

Brianne could hardly breathe. Joshua looked up in fear.

"A heart defect?!" Brianne shook with fear. "How can that be?"

"It seems your family has had a history of it, I take it?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, my grandfather had it bad and my father a little bit." Brianne answered.

"Your son possibly has carried the gene. There's no cure for this." Lisa said trying not to frighten her.

"Oh God," Brianne sobbed. "What do I do?"

"Mummy, don't cwry." Joshua said.

The nurse and Brianne were astonished. Most children Joshua's age when they received news of cancer or a heart defect would be hurt or scared and would want comfort. But Joshua was calm about it and was comforting his mom.

A woman passed by and looked on in interest. She had the appearance of a Puritan school principal with auburn hair in a messy bun, pale skin, slim built and with midnight blue eyes. Normally she was very strict, especially when it came to destroying witches and demons, keeping the 'apocalypse' at bay and their faith. But today she felt…like her heart was melting for this poor three year old child, a child she hardly even knew, but she felt she knew him. She stopped now and listened on, wondering if the little boy was going to be alright. Finally after the nurse left, the woman went over to the room.

"You're Brianne Williams, I take it? I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude." The woman asked.

"Oh, you meant no harm." Brianne said. "Yes, I am."

"I'm Christabella, and who is this beautiful boy you're holding?" she asked.

"Ah, this is my eldest boy, Joshua. The other one's at home with Dad." Brianne said.

"Hello Ms. Christabella," Joshua greeted cheerfully. "You look pwetty!"

"Well isn't he a charmer!" Christabella found herself laughing. "Say, are you both from the United Kingdom?"

"Aye," Brianne said. "I'm from Dublin, Ireland and my husband's from London. My two boys were born in the Manchester area."

"Very interesting; well, it was a pleasure meeting you both, and I hope your son feels better." Christabella said. She left, but not before kissing Joshua's cheek. And for some reason as she left, Christabella was aching to see the boy again.

"Thank you, Ms. Christabella," Joshua said to her retreating form.

"Well, we'll have to be careful with you from now on. We'll have to tell Liam to take it easy on you." Brianne said.

"Right and we've got to tell Daddy too." Joshua said.

LATER ON

"A heart defect?! Oh my," James was told the news and what to do in case Joshua's heart should spasm again.

For Joshua, he had to eat natural foods and no processed foods. He had to drink lots of water and juice. That meant no soda. Joshua wasn't allowed to run unless it was necessary to, and if he did want to, he would have to drink water before and after he ran. He wasn't allowed to lift anything or use his psychic powers beyond his physical limits. If his heart should spasm and give out, his parents should immediately resuscitate him. If it fails, his parents should send him to Brookhaven immediately, for if he doesn't get proper treatment, then Joshua would die, even within minutes of the spasms.

"Yes, I'm afraid we have to follow these steps in order to keep Joshua alive." Brianne said.

"Wiam has to take it easy on me too." Joshua added. Joshua now was eating an organic apple.

"I won't hurt you anymore." Liam said, his right hand was up as if he was swearing in for the United States presidency.

Both Brianne and James laughed and so did Joshua.

Then Joshua yawned.

"You must be tired," Brianne noted.

Joshua nodded.

"Why don't you get some rest, buddy?" James suggested.

Joshua obediently went upstairs. After changing into his pajamas, Brianne tucked him in and gave him a kiss goodnight.

"Love you," Brianne whispered.

"Love you too, mummy," Joshua said.


	3. CHAPTER 2: FIERY FATE

CHAPTER 2: FIERY FATE

Joshua was sitting on the steps on the porch of his house drinking water, and he was immersed in his thoughts. His twin brother, Liam, and his father were inside. His mother had gone shopping for more natural foods.

It was now 1972, and Joshua was now seven years of age, as was Liam. Liam weighed more than Joshua, though he was still athletic. Joshua was underweight due to his heart defect, and he seemed to accept his illness as a part of his life. The entire family embraced this as a daily routine.

It was a nice spring day, though to Joshua, he had the people of Silent Hill on his mind and how they've treated him in recent years.

It was confusing. When they first came to this town, the people had welcomed him and his family with open arms. But last year, everyone seemed to give him and his family the cold shoulder. It made Joshua wonder why; it made Liam more protective of his older brother and more angry with them; it made Brianne ignore them all completely except for Christabella, whom she had met when Joshua was three, and her two sisters, Dahlia Gillespie and Claudia Wolfe; it made James want to punch all of them for their weird behavior, but because Joshua held love in his heart for the people of Silent Hill, he didn't.

"Joshua!" a woman's voice rang out, snapping Joshua from his thoughts.

It was Christabella's sister, Claudia. Claudia Wolfe was thin with waxy pale skin, platinum blonde hair and midnight blue eyes. Her appearance was very creepy, for she didn't have eyebrows. But Joshua wasn't scared of her, neither were James and Brianne. Liam didn't trust her one bit.

Claudia studied Joshua's expression and smiled on the inside. She knew she'd get him.

Last year she had told Christabella that she was cautious about this beautiful boy.

"There is nothing strange about him other than his ability to make you feel lifted out of yourself! Leave him alone, sister!" Christabella protested. She found herself pleading with her sister to leave this sweet child be, and she didn't know why.

But that did not deter Claudia. This family…she was going to tear them down one by one, and she knew the only way how.

"Say, Joshua…" Claudia began spinning her web of deceit. "Why don't you come to the church? Oh, and bring your brother and your father too. It's…uh…it's a surprise!"

At first, Joshua raised his defenses up, wary that something was going on. He had a feeling that she was up to something, and come to think of it, his mother hadn't come back in more than two hours.

"You're up to something, Ms. Claudia, I just know it. How will I know that you're not pulling the wool over my eyes?" Joshua asked cautiously.

"Your mother's at the church waiting for you and your family. She has the surprise for all of you!" Claudia coaxed.

"All right, we'll all come to your church." Joshua said, though he had a bad feeling about this.

Joshua collected his father and a reluctant Liam and headed to the church. Once there at the doorstep, Claudia told them to wait a minute or two.

Inside the church, Brianne was there alright, but she woke up securely tied to a ladder, and she looked around at the citizens jeering at her, "Witch! Burn her, burn the witch!"

She was confused. The last thing she remembered was picking up groceries for Joshua and then she felt something hard hit her in the back of her head. She had blacked out. And now she saw Claudia come in to the church with a sinister grin on her face. It was becoming clear to her now that Claudia could not be trusted. But could Christabella and Dahlia be behind this too? She hoped not.

Brianne had gotten her answer when she saw Christabella and Dahlia there as well, but they were protesting against…what? They were shouting to the other members to let her go. She wondered what could be the problem.

Dahlia Gillespie was beautiful with red hair, pale skin and grey blue eyes, but she was soft spoken. Behind her was her daughter and she looked scared.

"Claudia! Claudia, what is the meaning of this?!" Brianne demanded.

"Your family is here to watch you burn, witch!" Claudia shrieked maliciously.

Burn her? What? But then she realized and remembered seeing a witch burning when Joshua was four years old. She had shielded Joshua's eyes from the gruesome sight as she watched the young woman's flesh, crack, and bubble and blacken under the intense heat. She gasped in horror.

"Dear God, no; don't let the boys see this!" she cried.

The doors opened and in burst Joshua, Liam and James.

"Mum?!" the twins yowled in fear. Dahlia's daughter looked on at the boys in interest.

"Claudia! What the hell are you doing with my wife?! Get her down from that ladder THIS INSTANT!" James demanded angrily.

"I can't let her go! She's a witch, and witches must be punished accordingly!" Claudia retorted.

"Jim, they're Puritans; witch hunters! They looked at our records and it was revealed that we didn't marry when Joshua and Liam were born!" Brianne realized and warned him. "That's why we are shunned!"

"It can't be!" James stammered in horror.

"So this was all a trick?!" Liam screeched angrily at everyone. "We ALL TRUSTED YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU; EVER!"

Dahlia's daughter hid behind her. She expected the older son of the witch and her husband to lash out. She was used to the anger and hate hurled towards her.

But Joshua did not echo his brother's angry sentiment. His eyes welled up with tears of hurt, confusion but along with them came love.

"Ms. Christabella, why? Why have you done this to us?" Joshua trembled.

Dahlia felt terrible for the family, but she didn't say anything. She was too afraid of Claudia to speak up. Her daughter looked on in surprise. Christabella's heart ached with sorrow to see Joshua hurt, and it made her feel guilty for the first time in all her years as a priestess. So she did what she had to do.

"Dahlia and I were against this happening. Believe me, Joshua…I-I tried to stop Claudia, but she wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry." Christabella trembled too.

_So Christabella wasn't behind this, nor was Dahlia._ Brianne thought. She had to think of something fast before her time was up.

"I'm sure you are. I am too," James answered coldly.

_James that was cruel!_ Brianne thought. But she knew that her husband didn't take betrayal lightly. There was no changing his mind there.

Christabella hung her head in shame. She knew James was all but past trusting her and her people. She didn't blame him for answering her like that. She looked up at Brianne and wondered if she still trusted her.

"Now, once again we are called to restore innocence and BURN THE WITCH!" Claudia crowed triumphantly.

The cult cheered except Dahlia and Christabella, and the little girl with them. Claudia lit the pile of wood. Immediately the flames burst into one column of light. At Claudia's signal, the ladder with Brianne tied to it went down, down…slowly.

Brianne trembled as she went down, and she thought of something to say to Christabella, while she had time.

"Christabella, Christabella!" Brianne called as she was lowered to the extreme heat from the fire.

"Yes?" Christabella answered hopefully.

"Take care of my boys, you, James and Dahlia too!" She told the priestess. "Please make sure my Joshua is safe!"

Brianne started to blister and blacken before everyone in the church. Brianne did not wince, she did not scream. She stayed quiet and defiant to the very end.

"I promise Brianne!" Christabella was sobbing now in knowing that Brianne still trusted her.

James could not watch. Quietly and grieving, and without anyone noticing, he slipped out of the church into the dark night.

"Mum!" Joshua cried out. He moaned at the sight of his blackening mother, holding his stomach.

"Son…" Brianne croaked with the last of her breath. "You…will be…alright."

Flames snaked their way from her feet all the way up to her chest and face. She died and burst into a figure of flames. The cult cheered.

"MUM, NO!" Joshua screamed in grief and fell to his knees. Christabella steadied him, also crying herself.

"MUM!" Liam echoed his older twin's sentiment and held on to Joshua. Dahlia cried as well. Her daughter turned her head away from the nasty sight.

Then when it was all over, the cult left one by one. Dahlia went home with her daughter, being fifth to last.

Liam looked at the smug smile on Claudia's face and suddenly grew hot with anger.

"You," he growled. "You will pay for this. YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!"

Claudia, frightened by this left Liam seething with hatred. She would have to deal with him later after she was through with Joshua.

Now it was just Christabella, Joshua and Liam. Christabella put a hand on Joshua's head.

"I'm so sorry," she trembled.

Joshua looked up at Christabella, and he forgave her everything. He accepted the situation fully. He leaned into Christabella's embrace.

Liam, seeing this smacked Christabella's hand away from Joshua. He was still angry at the people for what they did to their mother.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Liam yelled.

Christabella gasped but she knew Liam was grieving too.

"Liam!" Joshua protested.

"They burned mum! Their next target is you! Then what, will they come after me after they're through with you?!" Liam snapped.

"LIAM!" Joshua righteously and harshly scolded him. "We've got to keep our heads together! Christabella and Dahlia were against this whole thing and they promised mum they'd protect us so please accept this for what it is, and calm down!"

Liam came to his senses instantly. Joshua had never been angry and he never scolded, unless it was for a good cause.

"I'm sorry, mate," Liam trembled now. "I'm just trying to protect you, and I can't believe that they betrayed us like that!"

"I know," Joshua softened now. "I just feel…sad."

"Joshua," Christabella used this opportunity to join the conversation. "You believe me when I told your mother and father that Dahlia and I were against all this?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do," Joshua said honestly. Liam looked at his brother incredulously but said nothing.

Christabella sighed, knowing Joshua could trust her. As for Liam, it would take time for him to fully trust her, but she would convince him, little by little. A strange sense of maternal instinct swept over Christabella. She never had a child of her own, but she felt as though Joshua and Liam had become her children.

_I don't care what Claudia says about these two boys. I'm protecting them from her, even if she deems me a witch. _Christabella thought determined now. She turned to the now smoking corpse of Brianne. _Brianne, this is my promise to you._

"What'll we do now?" Joshua asked the obvious question.

"All right, let's go find your father." Christabella said.

"Okay," the boys said.

They all turned. James was nowhere in sight!

"Where did he go?!" Christabella gasped.

"Oh no!" Joshua moaned.

"Don't tell me he abandoned us!" Liam grumbled. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Liam!" Joshua warned. "He would never do that!"

"I'm so sorry. To make up for what happened, how about Dahlia and I take you two and my niece to New York City?" Christabella suggested. "I know your mother would have loved to take you two, and she told me yesterday."

"You would do that?!" Liam asked now excited.

"Really?!" Joshua gasped in equal excitement.

"Yes," Christabella smiled. "We won't tell Claudia, either." She added with a mischievous grin.

Both boys embraced Christabella with joy. She laughed.

OUTSIDE SILENT HILL

A young man with blond hair and gold eyes, deathly pale skin and strong, who seemed to be in his early twenties, was driving along the outskirts of Silent Hill. He skidded to a stop. He came across a body lying motionless on the grass. He got out of his car and went for a closer look, as his profession was a doctor.

It was James. He seemed half-dead. In his chest, there was a six-inch knife and blood was rushing out.

Quickly and calmly, the young man pulled it out. He smelled the half-dead man's blood. Then he leaned in, and took a bite of his neck…

SILENT HILL CHURCH

In the empty church, a tall, lean and lank bearded man touched the charred remains of Brianne…and she slowly came back to life as she healed…


	4. CHAPTER 3: ALESSA

CHAPTER 3: ALESSA

Alessa Gillespie, Dahlia's daughter ever since witnessing the burning of Brianne, kept thinking about the two boys who lost their mother. Especially Joshua, the oldest; she didn't understand why he forgave the entire cult, but she knew how the boys felt. She always felt alienated and bullied. She felt that way ever since she was a baby, and her only best friend was her mother.

Alessa was a cute little girl with long chocolate brown hair down to her waist, pale skin and grey-blue eyes. Her school uniform was always a blouse-dress that was violet blue and black knee socks and nice black shoes.

Joshua and Liam's uniforms were simple. They always wore a dark blue button-down shirt, black pants, socks and black tennis shoes.

It was now two days since Brianne had died and James had gone out of sight.

Now Alessa was in class, trying not to attract attention. Across the room, Joshua was doing the same thing. Alessa stared at the underweight boy with interest. Joshua sensed that she was looking at him and looked her way. His piercing blue eyes met het grey-blue orbs.

Alessa had expected him to look at her with contempt, just the way the others would, and she'd immediately look away. But the boy only had a look of love and of understanding beyond his seven years. It was as if he knew what she was thinking.

Alessa dared not breathe. _How could he possibly know?_ She asked herself in thought. For the first time in school, Alessa wished she and this boy could stay like this forever.

Suddenly, a book had been thrown at the boy and then another, and another. The boy ran out of the room, grabbing his water bottle. Now Alessa was alone with the remaining classmates who were now taunting her.

THE SCHOOL HALLWAY

Joshua ran as fast as he could down to the locker rooms. Once there, he drank tons of water. His heart was beginning to spasm again. In a few minutes, he sensed his classmates had already given up trying to find him.

Joshua used this opportunity to pray. _Dad, where are you? Why did you leave? _He thought in utter grief. He cried softly, missing his parents terribly, but he knew nothing could bring them back.

"BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE WITCH!" Joshua heard the classmates chant in the hallway.

Joshua quickly wiped his tears and scrambled to his feet, only to sink to the floor in pain. His heart shrieked in agony. Joshua bit back a scream. He quickly drank water when he heard the door open.

SCHOOL HALLWAY

After hearing these taunts again, and suffering from the books being thrown at her, Alessa ran the same direction that Joshua took and slammed the door. There, she met the surprised yet compassionate gaze of Joshua Williams.

"You won't hurt me?" Alessa trembled now. "Please don't hurt me!"

"I won't, I swear," Joshua said. He slowly stood.

"You won't?" Alessa asked in surprise.

"I promise," Joshua said. "Why would you think I'd hurt you and call you a witch? Do you really think I'm like _them_? I treat people with equal respect and unconditional love. It's the 20th Century, not the New Salem Witch Trials." He came closer.

Alessa was now shaking like a Chihuahua. Joshua gently touched her hand.

"Don't be afraid. I swear not to hurt you." Joshua convinced her. "You're a girl who needs love, not a witch who needs to be burned alive."

After a few moments, Alessa relaxed. This boy who had looked at her in class was definitely true to his word. For the first time, she had found someone whom she could trust besides her mother. In that moment, she had seen a great light, and she saw in Joshua a beacon of light, love and hope.

"You're the first classmate who ever said that to me," Alessa said. "It's like you know I'm hurt and scared."

"That's because I know how you feel." Joshua answered. "What's your name? I noticed you two days ago at the church, and again here." He smiled.

"Alessa; Alessa Gillespie," Alessa grinned now too. "And you're Joshua Williams, right? My aunt Christabella keeps talking about you and your ability to bring people to you."

"Yes miss, that's my name." Joshua said. "Alessa…it's in the form of the name Alice or Alison, right?"

"Yep," Alessa said. "I like your accent; I think it's cute!" Alessa giggled.

"Oh, thank you! Yours too," Joshua laughed.

But their conversation was cut short by the classmates chanting from the hallway.

"BURN THE WITCH! BURN THE DEMON! BURN THE WITCH!" they shouted.

"Oh no, here they come!" Alessa worried.

"Again," Joshua sighed sadly.

"Come on, Joshua; this way!" Alessa grabbed his hand and they both ran out of the school and behind a bush.

Once there, Joshua's heart was acting up again. He drank water once more. He told Alessa everything about his heart defect when she asked.

"I'll die if I'm not treated within minutes." Joshua concluded after he explained.

_Oh my…he really needs me! _Alessa thought in concern. It was no wonder he had tons of water bottles with him in class. She had always wondered about that and was scared to ask him until now.

"Don't worry, Joshua," Alessa clasped his hand now worried. "I'll make sure you're up on your feet."

"Really, you will?" Joshua asked in surprise. They had just met a few minutes ago, and yet…here he was with this cute little girl starting as acquaintances.

"Yes, that's a promise. Since you promised not to hurt me, I promise to be there when you need me." Alessa vowed.

"Thanks, Alessa," Joshua accepted and started to relish this time he spent with his new friend.

"Josh! Josh, where are you at, mate?!" the voice of Liam shouted.

"We're behind the bushes!" Joshua called back.

"'We'; who's 'we'?" Liam said coming closer.

Liam saw Alessa and instantly became suspicious. Alessa could see that and hid behind Joshua.

"Er, Josh…who's this?" Liam asked cautiously.

"Oh Liam; don't be so suspicious!" Joshua chided. "This is Alessa Gillespie, Ms. Christabella's niece and Ms. Dahlia's daughter. She was at the church two days ago when mum passed."

"Oh! I beg your pardon, miss!" Liam blushed scarlet red now embarrassed. "I get so protective of my brother…its second nature to me."

"It's okay, I'm used to those looks." Alessa giggled.

"This is my younger twin brother, Liam," Joshua introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Alessa shook his hand.

"Likewise, miss," Liam said returning the handshake.

Dahlia came by car and picked them up.

"Mommy, I made a friend today!" Alessa announced smiling.

"Oh, did you honey?" Dahlia asked surprised. Normally Alessa would be sad, hurt and scared, and Dahlia herself would be comforting her on the way home. But today was different.

"You know Joshua, don't you? He became my friend and so did his brother!" Alessa explained.

"Yes, I do know them," Dahlia replied, happy that she found two playmates. "I'm glad you made friends today."

"It's a pleasure getting to know you, Ms. Dahlia." Joshua complimented.

"Yeah!" Liam added.

"Likewise," Dahlia smiled. "I don't think you two are demons at all. You two are so sweet!"

"Ms. Dahlia, I have a question." Liam said. "Why can't Ms. Claudia see us like Ms. Christabella and you do?"

"That's a good question." Alessa said.

Dahlia thought long and hard about this one.

"I don't know…" she finally said. "I think it's her fear of the truth. No matter how innocent people are, she doesn't think before acting. I'm glad you brought that up, Liam."

Soon, in a week's time, Joshua, Alessa and Liam were the best of friends. Also within that week, true to her promise to the Williams Twins and Alessa, Christabella and Dahlia took them to New York City and right under Claudia's nose.

"I'm taking them to Erie, Pennsylvania to continue their studies. I hear there's a cult like ours there." Christabella had lied to her.

"Are you sure?" Claudia had asked cautiously.

"Positive," Christabella said.

"All right then," Claudia said smiling. "I hope you have fun."

In New York City, Joshua had gotten lost, and a young Canadian actor found him and returned him to his group, but he, Alessa and Liam all were cast in the musical "Godspell" by none other than Stephen Schwartz.

Then, director Norman Jewison had all three cast in "Jesus Christ Superstar". Christabella and Dahlia tagged along and for the first time in a long time, they had so much fun.

Next, all three were in Scotland filming the horror movie "The Wicker Man" and then finally went back to Silent Hill.

Once they returned, Joshua, Liam and Alessa made a promise amongst themselves not to tell anyone that they had been to New York, Tunisia and Scotland.

"Their studies were successful, I take it?" Claudia asked when Christabella returned.

"Yes," Christabella lied.

"Good," Claudia looked pleased and walked away.

Christabella hated to lie, but she promised to keep the trips to New York, Tunisia and Scotland in her heart. For Dahlia, it was easy to keep a secret since she was so soft spoken. It was only a matter of time before Claudia would find out. Christabella renewed her promise to Brianne.

ALMOST ONE YEAR LATER

On the outskirts of Silent Hill, an angry and vengeful man looked out upon the city, his blood-red eyes scanning the city that once welcomed him and his family.

It was James, and he was with the blond young man with the golden eyes who bit him over a year and a half ago. With the young man were two of his family members, young men with the same golden eyes. One had black hair and was buff, the other had bronze and was lean.

Lightning flashed revealing their paper-white skin sparkling with radiance, like diamonds. James was back, and he was going to make this town pay and pay dearly.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN IN AN OPPOSITE OUTSKIRT

At the same time, a woman hides in a car on the outskirts while the lean, lank and bearded man goes to collect the twins…


	5. CHAPTER 4: ESCAPE FROM SILENT HILL PART1

CHAPTER 4: ESCAPE FROM SILENT HILL PART I

Joshua ran for what seemed to be the thousandth time from the taunts and jeers, water bottle in hand again. Ever since he had come back from Scotland, the taunting and abuses never stopped. In fact, it was ten times as worse. Liam had gotten into more fights since then.

As for Alessa, the classmates left her alone. Their focus was on tormenting Joshua to no end. Alessa wanted it all to stop.

At the same time, a man with paper-white skin, black mop of hair and blood red eyes with his golden-eyed comrades came into the school planning, waiting and preparing. He knew the school children were probably taunting his oldest son…his _human _son.

James. He was angry, yet he carried so much guilt for leaving his sons like that.

One year and a half ago, that night when Brianne had been killed by those wretched traitors, he had committed suicide by putting a knife to his heart, unable to live without Brianne. Next he had felt white-hot burning pain after feeling someone bite him. For three days, the burning sensation didn't cease until his heart stopped. He remembered waking up, senses heightened and throat dry and burning with unimaginable thirst, that is until he tasted human blood from a woman who was Claudia's supporter. Then he remembered…Claudia…Brianne. He had left vowing revenge for Brianne's death. Now he was back and ready to strike anyone who harmed his sons.

THE OUTSKIRTS

At the same time on the outskirts of Silent Hill, a woman was waiting patiently, and praying for James and for her sons. It was Brianne. When she woke up a year and a half ago, she was still tied to the ladder in the church, but someone untied her and got her away from the town before Claudia had noticed.

She knew the lean, lank and bearded man now. He was the spirit of Abraham Lincoln, the 16th President of the United States of America. Now after over a year of hiding, she was now keen on getting James and her sons back, and thanking Christabella and Dahlia, and leaving the town for good.

MEN'S WASHROOM, MIDIWCH ELEMENTARY

Joshua slammed the door to the men's washroom, and took a big gulp of water, heart hammering again painfully. But that span of rest was short lived. He turned and saw the school janitor peering at him with a malicious smile on his face. Joshua froze in fear as he advanced. He called for help. But it was in vain as the janitor grabbed him…

SCHOOL HALLWAYS

A bloodcurdling scream came from the men's washroom. James knew his eldest son was in danger. Blending in with the humans and keeping his superhuman speed at bay, he walked where Joshua had been chased.

Alessa, Liam, Dahlia and Christabella heard it too and rushed to find Joshua. Claudia went with them and smirked.

Lincoln had just arrived at the school with a hooded man with a ninja-like uniform and a young boy of 11 with close-cropped auburn hair and a long braid on the left side of his head when they heard Joshua scream.

"Master Qui-Gon, what was that?" the boy asked.

"Sounds like trouble," Lincoln said.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to whoever screamed, Obi-Wan." The hooded man named Qui-Gon said.

Christabella reached the men's washroom with Alessa, Liam, Dahlia and Claudia close behind. The janitor came out, his pants were unbuckled.

"What happened in there, Colin?" Christabella demanded in fear.

"Is Joshua okay?" Claudia asked, pretending to care.

Liam wanted to step on Claudia's foot but he thought better of it.

"It was nothing, I-um…a spider scared him." the janitor said before leaving abruptly.

As he left, he smiled at Claudia. Claudia mouthed a "Great job" to him.

At the same time, Christabella saw a horrible sight. Joshua was unconscious and stripped naked, and sweating from something. Alessa and Liam gaped in horror, and so did Dahlia. Claudia was expressionless.

"Oh no," Liam moaned.

"Joshua!" Christabella gasped in dread. She shook him awake. "Dahlia, get him a fresh robe, fresh water and new underwear!"

"Right away!" Dahlia ran out quickly.

Joshua stirred and thought the janitor was back for more harming.

"No, NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! HELP!" Joshua screamed, trying to wriggle free.

"Joshua, it's me, it's me! Christabella," Christabella calmed him down.

"Ms. Christabella," Joshua hugged the priestess sobbing in complete trauma. "It was horrible…"

Christabella hugged him, feeling awful for him. She wiped his tears.

"What happened?" Christabella asked gently.

Meanwhile in the school hallway, the janitor buckled his pants still celebrating that he had hurt Joshua. _Ha! Williams won't be able to get over this! _He thought.

No sooner than he thought this, he was suddenly up against the wall and getting choked by a man he recognized. JAMES!

Dahlia was coming back and Alessa came down the hall and told her in her ear what Joshua said to Christabella about what happened inside the men's washroom.

James had heard the janitor's thought and so did the bronze haired young man, and James himself was so enraged.

"What did you do?" James snarled at the now frightened janitor.

"N-nothing, a spider scared—AAA!" the janitor squeaked.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ELDEST SON?!" James roared and his grip tightened on the janitor's throat.

"M-mercy…" the janitor choked.

Well thank God, Dahlia was there witnessing this, because she was at the right place at the right time. Dahlia, seeing James but not recognizing him came over and told him what Alessa told her.

"Joshua was sexually abused and raped by this man. My daughter told me what Joshua told Christabella." She told him.

"Thank you," James said generously to Dahlia and then turned a dangerous eye back to the janitor.

"You messed up big time," the bronze haired boy said.

The janitor gulped.

"You will rue the day you EVER harmed my son!" he growled.

With that being said, he sucked the janitor's blood, but not before snapping his neck. Then he let the janitor's limp form crash to the floor.

Dahlia trembled; hand on her heart at the sight. Alessa did so too and ran.

"He'll never hurt Joshua again." James simply said. He walked to the men's washroom, his golden eyed comrades behind him. He came across Alessa, who was trembling in fear.

"I saw what you did. Please don't hurt me," she shook in fear. "I'm Joshua's friend."

"Since when?" he snarled, and he didn't mean to but he needed to make sure she wasn't lying.

"Calm down, James. Haven't you fed on humans enough?" the blond young man asked gently.

"Carlisle, I need to know if she can be trusted." James said.

"Feeding on a little girl? Come on, man; that's cold." The buff black haired boy said.

"She can be trusted. I've read her mind. She's been with your son for quite some time." The bronze haired boy said.

"How can you be sure, Edward?" James asked.

"Ever since that lady died…" Alessa chimed in, gulping. "Joshua was the only one who saw me as a little girl, not a witch."

"Your wife?" the buff dark haired boy asked James.

"Yes, Emmett, my wife…" James said remembering that terrible night. He remembered seeing a little girl by Dahlia…

"Hm, your name is Gillespie, right? Your Dahlia's little girl?" Edward asked.

Alessa nodded.

_That's right, her name's Alessa! I've seen her before…_James softened his stance.

"I can see he's made a friend." James said gently now. "Can you tell me where he is?"

"In the men's room," Alessa said. They went, Lincoln and the "ninjas" behind them.

Meanwhile in the men's washroom, Christabella still held Joshua and warmed him with her priestess robes. Liam was also warming his older brother. Claudia just stood there, smiling on the inside.

Dahlia came in with new robes, underwear and water. Behind her, Alessa, James, Carlisle, Emmett and Edward came in, the "ninjas" and Lincoln behind them. James saw Claudia's faint smirk and pinned her to the wall in anger.

Claudia cried out in fear and pain. Then she gasped in shock.

"You!" Claudia yowled. "I thought you were gone for good!"

"Well you thought wrong! What makes you think I won't kill you here and now, Claudia?" James snarled. "I owe you one for what you did to Brianne!"

Christabella heard the commotion and went to stop it.

"Sir please let—James?! Where have you been?!" Christabella gasped in shock.

"I've been around, but now, I'm here for my sons and I'll have you know…" James started to say.

"Ms. Christabella, what's going…?" Joshua said, but then his words faltered.

James turned to see Joshua now in a robe with a shocked expression along with Liam's shocked appearance.

"I take it these are your sons?" Carlisle asked. James nodded.

"DAD?!" Liam blurted out.

"Hi boys," James said nervously.

Joshua's eyes rolled upward and he fainted from shock. James roughly let go of Claudia and gently caught his oldest son before he hit the ground at superhuman speed. Liam's shocked expression turned to anger.

"Oh dear," James worried.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Liam shouted angrily. "We needed you! JOSHUA NEEDED YOU! Have you forgotten what it means to be a dad?!"

"Liam!" Christabella chided in shock.

"No, Christabella; he's right." James pointed out. "I should have been here, but I was so stupid enough to take my life because I loved your mother so much…now I've become…_this._"

"This?! What—what are you talking about?!" Liam demanded.

"A creature that preys on human blood, which is fast, strong, can sparkle in sunlight; as much as I wanted to come back for you both Liam, I just couldn't. People would see me and would know that I was different. So I spent all this time planning to get you, waiting and preparing." James explained.

"I understand that, dad…but mum wanted YOU, Ms. Christabella and Ms. Dahlia all to take care of us!" Liam pointed out. "She even made that clear in her last moments and when we turned your way, you weren't there!"

"Liam, he's here now, so just drop it!" Alessa scolded.

The "ninjas" and Mr. Lincoln shifted awkwardly behind Edward, Emmett and Carlisle.

Joshua stirred in James' arms.

"Joshua?" James asked both hoping and dreading the response he'll get.

Joshua hugged his father in relief and joy.

"You're back," Joshua cried this time both in joy and hurt. "Why did you go? I missed you."

James was touched by Joshua's words and actions. If he could cry, he would, but he couldn't produce tears.

"It's a long story, son. But I'm here now and ready to get you and Liam out of here." James said tenderly holding his fragile first son.

"I want Alessa, Ms. Dahlia and Ms. Christabella to come with us too," Joshua said. "Alessa's been through the same thing except for what the janitor did to me."

James cringed at the mention of the janitor. He just couldn't tell Joshua what happened to the wretch. But he looked at Alessa and saw the touched expression on her face as well as Christabella's and Dahlia's. Claudia's was in a state of shock.

"She means that much to you, hm?" James asked.

Joshua nodded in honesty.

"All right, I'll see what I can do." James promised.

"Thanks, dad." Joshua hugged him.

"Anything for my sons," James smiled.

"We'd love to come," Christabella immediately supported Joshua's decision. Dahlia nodded in agreement.

Claudia was so angered by this that she walked away. While she did, she was forming a plan. She had one last trick up her sleeve for Joshua and her niece and it might just spell DANGER!

TO BE CONTINUED IN ESCAPE FROM SILENT HILL PART II…


	6. CHAPTER 5: ESCAPE FROM SILENT HILL PART2

CHAPTER 5: ESCAPE FROM SILENT HILL PART II

Back on the outskirts of Silent Hill, Brianne was patiently waiting still. But she was anxious to know what was going on in the town. Had Mr. Lincoln found her sons? If so, what was happening?

It was nearing late afternoon to early evening. As much as Brianne wanted to look for her sons, she couldn't risk anyone from the cult seeing her. So, she took a nap in the back seat of a current 1973 Chevy, the hood of her coat obscuring her face.

Meanwhile back in the town, James and his sons were packing belongings and were just finishing up. Edward, Carlisle, Lincoln and Emmett handled the heavy stuff using their superhuman strength. James even helped.

At the same time, Alessa and Dahlia were finishing up packing their stuff and Christabella's belongings.

The "ninjas" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan couldn't stay long because they had another mission to attend to on another planet in their galaxy far, far away.

At the Williams household, Claudia came in.

"Before you go, there's something I need to show you in the church." She told Joshua.

"NO WAY! We fell for that last time, Claudia!" Liam snapped. "What makes you think we can trust you this time?"

"He has a point," Joshua said agreeing. "Last time when you told us to come into the church, you burned our mum. It will be just another trick to kill us."

Lincoln overheard and knew it spelled trouble. He stayed within sight of the boys. James was out hunting humans at the time and he told one of the super humans to look out and watch over his sons before he left.

"Oh, but this time, it really is a surprise! You'll see," Claudia coaxed.

"If you say so," Joshua replied uneasily.

"All right, I'm coming." Liam said. "This had better not be a trap!"

"Ms. Wolfe, I have been authorized to stay within sight of the Williams boys at all times." Mr. Lincoln said guardedly.

"There will be no need, sir," Claudia said and left with the twins to the church.

Mr. Lincoln did not heed her words and arrived at the church before she did.

At the same time, Christabella had collected Alessa and Dahlia and headed to the Grand Hotel. Dahlia noticed that Christabella wasn't quite right, and so did Alessa.

Meanwhile, Claudia eagerly pushed the twins into the church…where her cult was waiting and jeering!

Joshua and Liam knew this spelled danger.

In the back, Joshua could see, and Liam and Mr. Lincoln also, that a pyre had been set up and a wooden stake in the middle of it, waiting for him!

"Oh no!" Joshua realized.

"YOU WITCH! I KNEW WE SHOULD NOT HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" Liam yelled angrily.

"How right you are, Liam! Now we've got you right where we want you, and your father and your precious friend, Alessa, will never see you again! I'm going to burn both of you, one after the other, starting with you, Joshua!" Claudia yowled with glee.

"If this is your goodbye for me," Joshua stated his heart heavy with grief. "Then let me meet my mother's fate. It's what you want, Ms. Claudia, right?" he added sarcastically. "If my dad comes and sees this, he'll kill you and avenge our deaths."

"HECK YEAH, HE WILL! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE YOU THINK YOU DO!" Liam snarled.

"Go ahead. Tie me and get it over with," Joshua sighed.

"No, no! I won't let you!" Liam vehemently said.

"Take him!" Claudia crowed.

They took the fragile boy and tied him to the stake. Joshua cried out in pain with each rope digging into his skin.

Hidden and unnoticed, Mr. Lincoln waited for his chance to move. He was not going to let Claudia prevail, that's for sure. He was going to make sure that Claudia failed.

The fire was lit.

"Liam! Find Dad and Ms. Christabella! Tell them what happened!" Joshua called. The heat was getting to him terribly.

"No! I won't leave you!" Liam yelled, now frightened.

"RUN!" Joshua shrieked. He passed out from the intense heat.

"JOSHUA, NO!" Liam screamed. He knew that his twin was going to be gone in mere minutes.

Mr. Lincoln moved, and moved fast as lightning. As he was a spirit, an Angel of God if you will, the flames did not touch him. By his hand, the flames were doused in front of everyone in the room. He carried Joshua away from his horrible fate. Claudia growled with hate, obviously because things were not going according to plan.

Liam gaped at the scene.

"As commander-in-chief, I will not allow you to harm this feller! As I have said to you, Ms. Wolfe, I have been authorized to stay within sight of the Williams twins at all times. I have come here to see to it that your plans for Joshua, Liam and little Miss Alessa fail, and fail miserably." Mr. Lincoln said sternly.

"President Lincoln?!" Liam could hardly believe that this historical figure had saved his brother from death.

"Obviously, Liam…I have promised your pappy that you and your brother would be safe." Lincoln said.

Liam said nothing and tried to process what had just happened and what could have happened if Joshua wasn't saved.

"What're you standin' here for, boy? Let's git outta here!" the commander in chief said.

"Er, right," Liam remembered.

As she watched the trio go, Claudia's hate-filled frown became a smile of glee. She may not have gotten Joshua and Liam, but she could still burn Alessa alive, and Joshua and Liam would never see her again. She headed to the Grand Hotel.

Meanwhile, James had come back from hunting, and when he found that Joshua and Liam were not in the house, he went on a mad search for them, praying to God that they had not met Brianne's fate. Edward, Carlisle and Emmett followed suit.

"I sense them now!" Edward said. "Lincoln's mind is telling me that the boys are all right, yet Joshua's unconscious."

James saw them coming and ran to them at human speed so not to attract attention.

"There you are! I was looking for you!" James sighed in relief, and it was in his blood-red eyes too. "Christabella took Alessa and Dahlia to the Grand Hotel for some reason. She didn't seem right."

"Really?" Liam asked in concern.

"Hmm, there's something fishy here." Lincoln said, brows furrowing in suspicion. "Claudia came to the house and I told her that I was authorized by you to protect them, but she paid me no heed. She then up and took the boys to the church, and there she almost roasted Joshua, but I saved him!"

"I knew as much," James said. "I knew that Claudia would pull some stunt like that as soon as my back was turned. I tried to feed on humans as fast as I could before I sensed danger."

Hearing the conversation, Joshua stirred and awoke in the 16th President's arms.

"You all right there, feller?" Lincoln asked the fragile child.

"Yes, thanks to you," Joshua said gratefully. "If you hadn't been there, I would have been ashes."

"Aw, it was no problem, there, young man. God ain't through with you yit!" Lincoln chuckled. "He ain't through with Alessa yet either. She's still in danger."

Then Joshua remembered Alessa.

"Oh! Dad, have you seen Alessa?" Joshua asked immediately.

"I saw her at the Grand Hotel with Christabella and Dahlia, and Christabella wasn't quite right." James said.

"Oh no, has she gone back to her Puritan ways?" Liam asked the obvious.

"No, I don't think she would have unless maybe Claudia has something to do with it, which I'm not surprised by at all." Joshua stated. "She may be planning on burning Alessa and leaving me and Liam devastated."

"Here's what we do: You, Edward, Emmett and Liam go find Alessa, Dahlia and Christabella, and find out what's ailing Ms. Christabella and cure it." Lincoln said. "Carlisle and I will take Joshua to the outskirts."

"That way, Claudia will never find him." Carlisle added.

"Right then, let's go Li," James said, knowing the matter at hand.

"Be careful guys," Joshua cautioned with love.

"We will, mate," Liam said.

"We'll get them back safe and sound, Joshua. We promise," Edward vowed.

"All for you buddy," Emmett said.

Lincoln ran at the unusual speed of 200 miles per hour, Carlisle at 100 miles behind him. James, Edward and Emmett went the opposite direction to the Grand Hotel at the same speed that Carlisle was taking.

On top of the president's back, Joshua cried out in alarm and surprise and closed his eyes. On James' back Liam did the same thing, but it was more of a thrill ride to him and he kept his eyes open.

Once at the outskirts, Mr. Lincoln gently set Joshua down.

Joshua looked around in wonder. It had taken them 10 seconds to get from the town to the outskirts all in one run.

"Whoa; how did you do that?" Joshua asked.

"I'm a supernatural being called an Angel of God. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and your father are vampires. Hence he had said earlier on today he was hunting humans." Lincoln said.

"It's true," Carlisle said. "Your father has fed on humans since he had changed. My family on the other hand, we feed on animals instead of humans. We're considered 'vegetarian vampires'. It's an inside joke. That's why our eyes are different. His eyes are red because he has fed on humans. Our eyes are gold because we have fed on animals. But if you feed on both humans and animals, your eyes are burgundy red."

"Angels are omnivores, and we're the strongest out of any supernatural being. Even stronger than vampires, and yet, we are friends with every species, except for those who work for the Devil." Lincoln said of his kind.

Joshua absorbed all of this info about Angels and vampires, and understood completely now why his father didn't come back at first after his mother's death.

Brianne nearby woke up and took her hood off, and gasped at the sight before her. She knew by the raven black strands of wavy hair, pale skin and the fragile physique that it was Joshua. Her Joshua was alive, well and safe. She trembled in joy, a joy that only a mother could understand.

Joshua sensed a familiar presence and turned.

"You all right there?" Mr. Lincoln asked.

"Yes, I just…I just sense someone familiar to me." Joshua said.

"Why don't you go on in this here car? I think there's someone in the backseat who misses you terribly." Lincoln suggested with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay," Joshua said and went towards the car. He opened it and went inside.

"Joshua? Is that you, my boy? It is you!" a familiar voice he knew so well had said inside the car.

It was Brianne's, and she looked alive, well and not one burn on her!

Joshua was at a loss for words. He immediately climbed into the backseat of the car and embraced his mother, tears cascading down his face in relief and joy.

"Mum, I can't believe it! It's you!" he sobbed.

Brianne cried in relief and joy too, holding her oldest son to her chest and kissing him repeatedly on the face.

"I thought you were dead!" Joshua said wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his oversized robe.

"I was, until Mr. Lincoln touched me and got me away from this town. I wanted to come back and get you, your brother and your dad, but I couldn't." Brianne explained. "I never forgot about you and the others."

"Why not, mum?" Joshua asked.

"Well, your mother's still mortal. If Claudia saw your mother alive, she'd roast her alive again, so…we got out of that town for a bit, and then we came back, waited and prepared." Mr. Lincoln said.

"Oh," Joshua finally understood.

"Speaking of your father, where is he?" Brianne asked.

"He's heading to the Grand Hotel to get Alessa, Ms. Dahlia and Ms. Christabella. They're coming with us." Joshua said.

"Oh, of course; you've made a friend in Alessa, haven't you?" Brianne asked.

Joshua nodded smiling.

"Ohh, I can see you have, definitely." Brianne chuckled.

"Not only did he make friends with Alessa; he won Dahlia and Christabella over with his charm and his willingness to love and forgive." Lincoln said.

Meanwhile back in the town, Alessa was getting ushered into the Grand Hotel in the evening hours. She and Dahlia looked at Christabella strangely.

Christabella had a strange necklace on and her voice was not her. Her midnight blue eyes were dead and unfeeling and her voice was monotone and flat, as if she was under hypnosis.

Claudia was there and she smirked. She may not have burned Joshua or Liam tonight, but she would make Alessa suffer so that she would never see the twins again. Christabella was just a pawn in her game.

Claudia had lured her from the school earlier on that day and put on Christabella this strange necklace.

But tonight, all the things that Claudia planned would fall to pieces, for James, Edward, Emmett and Liam showed up just in time to see Alessa getting dragged into the secret room, with Dahlia watching in horror.

"So you DO believe in your so-called 'faith'," Liam retorted to Christabella.

Christabella turned his way.

"We must burn the witch." Christabella said in a dead monotone voice.

"Your NIECE?! Ms. Christabella, what is the matter with you?!" Liam screeched.

Then, quick as lightning, James lunged for the necklace and destroyed it, and then knocked Alessa's executioners unconscious and finally unshackled Alessa from the iron seal which held the symbol of their faith.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" James asked gently.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Williams." Alessa said gratefully.

"Joshua was asking about you." Liam said.

"Is he okay, Liam?" Alessa asked. Liam explained the whole situation.

"It's the necklace she was wearing." Edward said to both Emmett and Liam. "It seems she was under a spell."

Immediately when the necklace was destroyed, Christabella came to, and looked around in confusion and shock. The last she remembered was protesting against Claudia on the twins and Alessa, and then…nothing.

"Oh! Oh my…what's happened? Where's Alessa? Why aren't we packing and what am I doing here?" Christabella stammered.

"Christabella, you've been controlled by none other than Claudia with this necklace! Not only did she trick you, she almost burned Joshua alive and now, she almost led you to burn your niece with the intention of Joshua never seeing her again." James explained.

"Oh no!" Christabella was shocked, but then this shock changed to even-tempered anger. "Then there's only one way to deal with this. Dahlia, why don't you take Liam and Alessa out of here? This burning is off!"

"Nyah, nyah," Liam rasp berried at Claudia with glee before he, Alessa and Dahlia raced out of the room.

"I think you should go too, Christabella." James said.

"What, are you sure?" Christabella asked in surprise.

"Of course I would! You've done so much for my sons when I was gone. Brianne as I would see it would be proud of you. I heard you took them to New York City, Tunisia and Scotland." James said smiling. Over the course that he had returned, he saw Christabella through and was eternally grateful to her.

"What?!" Claudia yowled with rage at this new revelation. "You took them to New York instead of Erie, Pennsylvania?!"

"Yes, I did and I don't regret it. After Brianne died, I made a promise to her to protect the twins from you, and that's exactly what I did." Christabella stated evenly. "Dahlia and I had a wonderful time in New York, Tunisia and Scotland, and it made me realize how dark this faith is! Our faith has brought and forever will bring death, and I have Joshua to thank for making me see things more clearly, and Liam and Alessa too! All three of them made me see what you are. You may be my sister, Claudia, but to them, to Dahlia, James and me, you're a monster! Joshua is not the demon around here—YOU'RE THE DEMON!"

The cult gasped and jeered at their former priestess. Christabella shrugged her priestess robes off and threw them into the bed of red hot coals. Then she took off her bun and threw her hair tie in the bed of coals as well.

"And with that being said, I want nothing more to do with this!" Christabella concluded.

"Go," James finally said after Christabella had impressed him with her speech. "I'll hold them off and catch up, if I can."

Christabella nodded and then ran, never looking back at the cult and Claudia.

"As for you faith-killers, have I got a fate for you," James stated.

He pushed the iron rack towards the bed of red hot coals.

"No, don't!" Claudia protested but it was too late.

As soon as he pushed the rack, he escaped before the pot of flames dumped over and set the secret room on fire. Now the cult was abandoned to their fates. Claudia fled but she was caught up in smoke she passed out. A vase dropped on her and sealed her fate.

Meanwhile in the nighttime, Joshua, Brianne, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Mr. Lincoln saw flames sprouting up in the distance on the outskirts of town.

"Mum, look!" Joshua pointed towards the burning town.

"Oh my; the whole town is erupting in flames!" Brianne gasped in shock.

"I hope Alessa's alright, and Edward, Dad, Emmett, Ms. Dahlia and Ms. Christabella too." Joshua prayed.

"I'm sure they are, young feller," Lincoln said easing Joshua's fears.

Joshua's prayers were answered when Liam, Edward, Emmett, James, Christabella, Dahlia and Alessa came their way, alive and well! Joshua embraced Liam and Alessa, relieved that they were alright.

James, Liam, Dahlia and Christabella had the greatest surprise of their lives when they reunited with Brianne. They would talk about how Brianne came back alive later.

With things all well and good, Mr. Lincoln disappeared and returned to Springfield, Illinois. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle went their ways back to Forks, Washington. All four had said before they left, that if there was anything that the Gillespies and the Williams family needed, they would keep in contact.

The Williams family and the Gillespies drove away from the burning town, leaving it to its doom.

"What happens now, Dad?" Joshua asked.

James turned and smiled.

"We live, my boy." he said. Joshua smiled and fell asleep, feeling and knowing that their future with the Gillespies were secure.


	7. CHAPTER 6: JESUS OF NAZARETH

CHAPTER 6: JESUS OF NAZARETH (1977)

A couple of days later, the Williams family and the Gillespies arrived in the city of Lakewood, Ohio and bought houses a few houses away from one another. The parents had all three kids enrolled at Lakewood Elementary School.

On the dawn of the first day of school two weeks later, Joshua was dreaming of something troubling.

_Joshua was running from something…or was it that he was running from someone? He looked behind him and there was the janitor intent on grabbing him again and raping him to no end. Claudia was in the dream too._

"_You may have escaped me; demon, but I will find you! I WILL FIND YOU!" Claudia screamed and started to burn alive in front of him, just as he had seen Brianne burn…she reached out her burning hand to him and he started to crack, bubble and blacken. He screamed…_

"No, no! Get away from me!" Joshua tossed and turned in the throes of a nightmare. "NOO!" Joshua screamed. It woke Liam up and he rushed to his older brother's side in concern.

"Hey, Joshua! Wake up mate," Liam shook his brother.

James, up also in the night as his kind can never sleep, went over and calmed him.

"Shh, you're alright," James soothed, putting an ice cold hand to his son's forehead.

Joshua calmed down, his piercing blue orbs staring at his father's blood-red ones with love.

In the two weeks since he had reunited with his father, he had grown accustomed to his father's "change", more accustomed to it than James thought. Liam also grew used to it, though his dad's new eyes freaked him out a bit.

"Go back to sleep; I'll still be here when you wake." James encouraged gently. "You too, Liam," he added.

"Okay," Liam said and went back to bed.

Joshua did as his father bade and fell back asleep.

James stroked his oldest son's raven hair, which was soft and wavy and down to his neck. Oh, how he missed him and Liam! He still felt a pang of guilt for leaving them, but Joshua had completely forgiven him while Liam took a while. James sighed. Liam could not be blamed for feeling angry at him. He had a right to be.

Now as he was caressing Joshua's hair, he began to think about shifting his diet from human blood to animal blood, especially if he was with his family. Their scents of blood were good enough to drive him crazy and kill them all. That would not be a pretty situation.

Joshua's scent of blood was the sweetest out of everyone else's, and on one occasion when Joshua had accidently cut himself while peeling potatoes, it took James all of his wits and self-control not to pounce on his fragile oldest son.

Joshua's voice helped him through and what helped a lot was Joshua covered the wound with a Band-Aid. Carlisle and Edward also were there visiting, and when he got ready to pounce; the two vampires intervened by pinning him to the wall.

"Dad, what the heck are you doing?!" Liam had yowled with shock.

"Liam, it's my scent! It's driving him mad." Joshua had said and rushed to cover it with ointment and a Band-Aid.

"Easy, James," Carlisle had said.

"Close your eyes. Hold on to my voice, dad. Don't think about my scent." Joshua had instructed.

James had done what Joshua bade. Amazingly, Joshua had sensed what had distressed his vampire father and his instructions worked.

"Thanks son," James had said completely awestruck when his craving for blood was gone.

"No problem," Joshua smiled.

Now it was dawn, and Joshua woke up, said his morning prayers and got dressed and combed his hair. Liam followed suit. Brianne packed Joshua's lunch. She didn't need to pack Liam's because Liam did not have a heart defect and could digest processed foods more easily.

A car horn honked.

Dahlia was in the driveway waiting with a cheerful Alessa in the backseat. The twins kissed their mother goodbye as they put their new winter coats on. Joshua had more layers than Liam as he was more sensitive to extreme cold and extreme heat. James waved.

"Have a great time!" Brianne called.

"Bye, mum; bye dad," the twins said in unison.

"Have fun," James said cheerfully.

"Hi, boys," Dahlia greeted merrily as the twins came into the car.

"Hello, Ms. Dahlia!" the twins chirped in unison.

Joshua grinned when he saw Alessa. Liam also smiled.

"Hello!" Joshua replied.

"Hey," Alessa giggled.

"What's shakin' there, Alessa?" Liam asked.

"Oh not much; it's the first day at a new school. I'm nervous." Alessa confessed.

"Me too," Liam said.

"Same here; I had a nightmare early this morning about the janitor and Claudia coming to get me." Joshua said. "But I know this school will be different."

"Yeah, it'll be much better than Midwich!" Liam agreed.

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm so glad I got rid of my Midwich uniform!" Alessa exclaimed. "Aunt Christabella and I went shopping for more modern clothes, shoes and hair stuff. We burned my old clothes yesterday too!"

"Us too," Joshua said. "Our mum took us shopping early and got us new coats, new outfits and the like. We burned our Midwich clothes too, and the robe your mum gave me in the men's washroom back there."

Finally they were there at the new school. After bidding a goodbye to Dahlia, the three went inside the school.

Once inside, the trio settled into homeroom. The teacher they had was so sweet and caring. The other teachers seemed to be encouraging them. All three of them were placed in the fifth grade class.

"All right, kids; settle down," the teacher said. "Before we start our homeroom assignments, we have three new students who have come all the way from West Virginia! Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"I'll go," Alessa said nervously. "Um, hi…my name is Alessa Gillespie. I'm eight years old; I'll be nine in January."

"Anything interesting about you that you want to share with the class?" the teacher asked.

"Well, I like to draw." Alessa said. "Anything really; I like to draw cats, dogs, gardens…you name it."

"I did not know that!" Joshua raised his eyebrows in interest and gasped in admiration.

"Blimey, you never told us that!" Liam yowled in surprise.

"What about you, hon?" the teacher asked Joshua.

"My name is Joshua Williams; I'm eight years of age. My birthday is December 25th. I was born in the United Kingdom."

"Ohh, your birthday's coming up soon, isn't it?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, madam," Joshua answered.

"Is there anything you would like to share with us?"

"I went to New York City, Tunisia and Scotland over a year and a half ago for three films; Godspell, Jesus Christ Superstar and the Wicker Man. I…I can sing, dance and draw. Another thing you all should know, and this is important…I have a heart defect. I was diagnosed with it when I was three years old, and there is no cure for it. I'll explain why I have my water bottle with me later."

"Yeah, and I'm Liam, Joshua's younger twin brother. I was born in the UK. I'm the same age as my brother, my birthday's the same date, and one thing you should know about me is I'm very protective of my brother and my friend Alessa. I just started doing karate after school."

"Hm, that's interesting." The teacher named Mrs. Peters asked. "Why is that?"

"So if someone messes with my brother," Liam explained. "I can take him out."

"Liam!" Joshua moaned in embarrassment, hand over his forehead.

"What?" Liam shrugged. "A mate's gotta do what he's gotta do!"

"You know we don't fight." Alessa reminded.

"I know, but outside of school," Liam pointed out.. "A mate's gotta defend himself and his family members and friends."

"Well, now that we know you, let's get started!" Mrs. Peters said.

Later on in the afternoon, Joshua was doing his homework and finishing up with it after studying so hard. Joshua was known for his good school habits. The phone rang when he was done.

Liam was in the middle of karate. Jim had taken him while Brianne stayed with Joshua.

Apprehensive, Joshua picked it up.

"Hello?"

Pause.

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"Joshua who is it?" Brianne asked while coming in.

"It's film director Franco Zefferelli!" Joshua said in excitement. "He wants me to star in a miniseries called 'Jesus of Nazareth', and Alessa, too!"

"Oh my goodness, well that's wonderful!" Brianne said in equal excitement.

"I want to do what you did before you had Liam and me." Joshua said. "I've already been bitten by the acting bug when I was in New York."

"Are you sure, baby? It's a lot of pressure," Brianne asked him. "Fame is not an easy thing, you know."

Brianne knew this because she was a former actress before she met, had kids with and married James and she knew what it was like being in the spotlight.

"I'll study extra hard." Joshua promised.

"Oh I know you will," Brianne hugged him. "Besides, who am I to tarnish your dreams?"

As soon as James and Liam got home, Brianne and Joshua told them who called and of Joshua's dream of becoming an actor.

Soon a couple of years later, Alessa and Joshua, accompanied by Dahlia and Christabella went to Tunisia once more. The two kids were cast as twins Noah and Rebekah, Jesus' fictional younger siblings. Liam tagged along for the ride even though he was not in the film.

While in Tunisia, Joshua made a home video diary for James and Brianne (who had become a vampire in June of '74), since they couldn't come due to sunlight. He also wrote letters to them saying how pretty it was in Tunisia and how the cast had nicknamed him "Mini-Bob" because of the awesome resemblance he bore with Robert Powell who played Jesus in the film. Joshua had the same hairstyle as Mr. Powell, but his bangs longer than Mr. Powell's. Alessa's hair was done bone straight like actress Olivia Hussey, who played Mary, the Mother of Jesus.

While in Tunisia, Alessa had hit puberty. She developed romantic feelings for Joshua, but she had one problem. How was she going to tell him? She called Brianne for advice.

"How do I tell him without scaring him?" Alessa asked over the phone.

Brianne told Alessa everything she needed to know. When Alessa finally told Joshua, Joshua blushed bright red and took her hand, smiling.

From then on, Joshua and Alessa became a couple.


	8. CHAPTER 7: HIGH SCHOOL PART1

CHAPTER 7: HIGH SCHOOL PART 1

FRESHMEN YEAR 1975/1976

While filming "Jesus of Nazareth" and soon "Superman" with Christopher Reeves, Joshua studied hard enough and skipped ahead 3 grades, true to the promise he made to his mother. He was already in high school at a very young age of 10, with a really high grade point average. Liam and Alessa were also in high school and studied extra hard as well.

When filming "Jesus of Nazareth" was done, Alessa and Joshua along with Liam enrolled at Lakewood High School, where they kept their rise to fame a secret from the older kids ages 12-19. While Alessa and Joshua kept their relationship low-key, Liam did all the protecting.

At age 11 now in the January of 1976 as his birthday in December had passed, Joshua had hit puberty and had gotten taller, but at 5'5", his gangly frame never changed. Over time, his voice had become deeper slowly and gradually. When he came home, James definitely noticed the change of height and voice. Liam also shot up to 5'5" and was lean and muscular. His voice had gotten deeper.

"Well, look at you two!" James chuckled.

James had not changed one bit, as his kind never aged. But in the course of three years, his diet had changed from humans to animals, and in a year's time in 1974, his eyes changed color. Within 3 months of changing his diet, his blood-red eyes changed to an amber hue, and then 9 months later, his eyes had taken on the Cullens' golden hue. Brianne had followed suit.

"Doshie!" a little 1 year old had greeted.

In addition, Brianne in June of 1974 had given birth to Nadia Sasha, which made Joshua the oldest, and James and Brianne also adopted Andrea, 6 years old from an orphanage in New York City.

"Hello, Josh," Andrea said.

Andrea was a cute little girl with light blonde curly hair and fair skin. Her blue-green eyes sparkled with adoration.

Nadia, 1 year of age was a cute little girl with brown hair and her mother's green eyes and fair skin.

"Hi!" Joshua greeted excitedly. In addition to being the eldest son of the family, he loved playing with his little sisters, as did Liam. Alessa also played with them and was an awesome playmate.

Also, Dahlia had met and married an Englishman named Arthur McGuffins and had given birth to Lily in the summer of 1975, making Alessa a proud big sister. Christabella was married now as well, with plans for a baby as well.

As for high school, things were smooth, except for one incident in February of 1976…

Joshua was putting away his books in his locker. Then a buff 17 year old senior who looked to be a football player shoved him hard.

Joshua crashed to the floor in a heap, stunned and in pain.

"Get up," the bully commanded.

Joshua tried to get up, but his heart screamed at him not to. The bully shoved Joshua again.

"I said get up, geek!" the bully taunted. "Hit back; you know you want to!"

Joshua moaned in pain and reached for his water when he was kicked in the stomach. Joshua saw stars and moaned again in agony.

Alessa was coming around the corner and saw this. Without thinking, she rushed to Joshua's side, and so did some teachers and an African-American 12 year old freshmen.

"Hey, hey! Chris, stop it!" one teacher said. "You kick him again, and you'll be suspended!"

"Hey!" Alessa yelled at the top of her lungs to get the bully's attention.

"Who're you talkin' to little girl?" the bully taunted.

"You, slick man," Alessa snapped back. "I'm telling you to buzz off! Don't you know this boy has a heart defect you dork? Oh right, like you care!"

"Chill, sister," the bully chuckled. "It's just a little fun!"

"Fun?! No, that's BULLYING you Laker!" Alessa was red with fury now. "That was my boyfriend you just hit!"

Joshua moaned. Alessa went by his side.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alessa worried.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Joshua flashed a small yet loving smile. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"He's still got a steady heartbeat. Let's get him water quickly and to the nurse's office." One of the teachers said.

Alessa, the African American and one teacher helped Joshua sit up. Another teacher picked up Joshua's water bottle and gave it to him.

"Here you go sweetheart." the teacher said.

Joshua gratefully drank it.

"Thank you…" Joshua said.

The African-American came up to Joshua.

"Ey, man; you okay?" he asked. He offered his hand to the fragile-framed boy. The other teachers also helped him up.

Joshua winced when he felt a twinge of pain shooting up his foot._ Darn, I must have twisted my ankle. _ Joshua thought.

"Thanks mate," Joshua said to the boy.

"Ey, it was no problem, man." He said. "What's yo name?"

"Joshua and yours?" he answered.

"The name's-"

The black kid was about to answer when out of the blue, Liam showed up and pummeled the 17 year old bully to the ground, complete rage was written on his face.

"Oh my God," Alessa cried. "Someone stop them!"

Liam threw punches and kicks and anything to teach this senior a lesson.

"Liam; Liam, STOP!" Joshua yelled.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JAP MY BROTHER?! SAY SOMETHING ELSE TO HIM, DORK!" Liam roared.

"LIAM STOP IT!" Joshua shouted while hobbling on his left foot, being supported by a couple of teachers.

The African American kid got in between the two.

"EY, EY! BREAK IT UP! BREAK! IT! UP!" he said.

"Look, dude; I'm outta here!" the bully was terrified of Liam now, and from that day forward, he never messed with Joshua again.

"Get off! He tattered my brother!" Liam snarled. "You don't know who he's fucking with!"

"CHILL, DUDE; you wanna git us all in detention or suspended?! It ain't worth it!" the black kid snapped back.

"He's right mate; let it go." Joshua agreed.

"Yeah, your dad's gonna be furious if he finds out you were fighting in school again." Alessa added.

Liam accepted and walked to the nurse's office with Joshua, Alessa and the African American kid whose name was Jackson.

"You okay, Josh?" Liam finally said after a long silence.

"Yeah, my right ankle feels like it's been twisted or maybe I tore a ligament when I landed. My lungs seem bruised bad. What about you?" Joshua asked.

"I'm cool," Liam said. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know," Joshua said. "But fighting just to teach people a lesson because I got hurt won't solve anything."

"Yeah, man, the way you was hittin' him was too much." Jackson agreed.

"I understand you want to protect me, Liam, but one day you might not be there. I might be on my own and I might have to risk my life defending myself." Joshua added. "But I know there will always someone nearby who will call for help and call the police."

"Say what, now?" an African American girl asked. She had her hair in an afro, a style that was in nowadays in the 70s.

"Nothin' Keisha," Jackson said.

"Jackson, don't be tellin' no lies on me! Was you fightin'?" Keisha warned.

"Na-unh girl," Jackson said. "Joshua, Liam and uh…what's yo name?"

"Alessa," Alessa said.

"Okay, Alessa; this here is ma sister Keisha." Jackson said.

"What it is, y'all," Keisha greeted.

"Hi!" Alessa said. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you and Jackson," Joshua said.

"Hello!" Liam followed suit.

From then on, Joshua and Keisha became the trio's friends. In addition, a Puerto Rican girl named Miranda González became their friend after witnessing the bullying and the fight. Another girl as well from Japan who grew up all her life in the United States named Sunny Tsukino became their friend.


	9. CHAPTER 8: HIGH SCHOOL PART 2

CHAPTER 8: HIGH SCHOOL PART 2

SOPHOMORE YEAR

Once the school teachers and his classmates all got to know this small fragile boy, they all made sure Joshua was up on his feet. The teachers told every class—the new freshmen, the juniors and seniors of Lakewood High School that Joshua had a heart defect and that they should take care not to risk his life.

At gym, if Joshua's heart was acting up, the gym teacher let him take a break until he was ready to go on to the next activity.

Joshua and Alessa still were boyfriend and girlfriend. Liam and Miranda were just beginning their relationship. Jackson and Keisha hung out with the Williams twins wherever and whenever possible as well as Miranda and Sunny, and Brianne and James strongly approved of this friendship.

"Hey, did you hear 'Jesus of Nazareth' is coming out this year?" one classmate asked.

"Really?! Far out, I heard Joshua's in it!" another said.

"Groovy! I also heard Alessa's in the miniseries too! She and Joshua are starring as Jesus' younger siblings." Yet another said and went on and on.

Joshua overheard this and kept walking. He had more important things to do than listen to drama and gossip. Yet he knew they were only fans and that someone up his alley ought to respect them. Amidst all the gossip, he kept a level head and kept what his mother and father had said about fame and its ups and downs in his heart. Alessa also took her boyfriend's parents' words to heart.

The only people who knew Joshua and Alessa were famous were Liam, Jackson, Keisha, Miranda and Sunny.

Though Liam was destined to be famous, he was eyeing a different fame in sports.

Joshua, Liam and Alessa stayed in Lakewood. They knew that Los Angeles and New York were swarming with people from the media and tabloids that were on the rise these days. While it was fun that they were famous and rich, they knew to remember their humble beginnings. To them, all the things they could afford now, the fancy cars, the fancy clothes, the fancy houses didn't interest them at all. They were all happy with what they got.

After school, a freshmen girl ran to Joshua. She had brown hair, fair skin and brown eyes, and slim.

"Please, can you and Alessa sign an autograph for me?" she asked blushing.

"Of course," Joshua warmly accepted and signed his name on a picture of Robert Powell as Jesus. Alessa also followed suit.

"Have a great day!" Alessa cheerfully said.

"Thank you!" the freshmen squealed and went on her way.

Later on, Alessa and Joshua jetted to New York to film "Superman" with Christopher Reeves in the title role. When filming was done, Joshua had to go halfway around the world to Australia to film "Harlequin", once more starring Robert Powell as a mysterious faith healer. Alessa followed though she was not in the film and supported her boyfriend.

JUNIOR YEAR

Not much happened in junior year. Joshua and Alessa were waiting for movie premieres and for finals to come and go. In the meantime, Alessa and Joshua's relationship blossomed while still boyfriend and girlfriend.

Miranda and Liam were still friends. Liam wanted to take the relationship further. Miranda wanted to as well, but with her abusive father Brutus watching her every move, she wasn't sure, but she knew her mother Linda and her sister Maya would definitely approve.


	10. CHAPTER 9: HIGH SCHOOL PART 3

CHAPTER 9: SENIOR YEAR

"We here highly that these dead shall not have died in vain-that this nation under God shall have a new birth of freedom…that the government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth."

Joshua's voice carried in the classroom of his history class as he recited one of the top ranked speeches in American History, the Gettysburg Address. The assignment was that the class had a few weeks to recite the speeches of their own choice. When it came time, they had to recite their chosen speech or address without looking at notes.

This made Joshua a nervous wreck so he studied ten times as hard to remember the words by heart. As for Liam, he was carefree. He had gone and slipped on a few words of Franklin Roosevelt's speech "Hope over Fear". Alessa had chosen Dr. Martin Luther King's "I Have a Dream". She went before her boyfriend. Now Joshua ended his recitation.

The students clapped and cheered. Alessa and Liam cheered louder. The history teacher looked on at the now gangly 13 year old boy; a look of pride was on his face.

Mr. Abrams was his name. He was older than he was, tall, thin and a curtain beard framed his face. Though it was really President Lincoln, he entered as a high school teacher under the name Lincoln Abrams to cover his identity as the 16th President. His blue-grey eyes sparkled in joy. He was in modern 70s teacher clothes instead of his 1865 attire.

"Very good Mr. Williams," Mr. Lincoln as Mr. Abrams said. "You studied hard and it paid off sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Abrams," Joshua said in graciousness and relief.

Joshua was now 5'7" and his underweight features never changed. In addition, Joshua was elected the senior class president.

Liam on the other hand was still lean yet muscular as he joined the high school track team in his sophomore year.

Alessa had shot up to 5'4". 13 years old and thin, she had become more beautiful to Joshua. She was elected senior class valedictorian.

The school bell rang signaling the end of the school day. At once the class quickly and loudly walked out of class.

"Your assignments are due when you come back in January, those who have not gone yet! Recite them every day at break!" Mr. Lincoln's voice was high, reedy and could carry over anything.

Joshua picked up his backpack, books and his water bottle. He drank his water bottle and started to go, Alessa with him.

"Mr. Williams, a word with you, if you please." Mr. Lincoln asked.

"Yes, Mr. Abrams?" Joshua came over to the teacher's desk.

Alessa looked back, obvious concern was on her face. Mr. Lincoln sensed it immediately.

"Ms. Gillespie, you'll see him in a bit." He reassured.

"Okay, you have a great winter vacation, Mr. Abrams!" she said.

"Thank you and you do the same, young lady," he said before turning his attention back to Joshua.

"You said you wanted to see me?" Joshua asked. He was curious to know what the teacher wanted.

"Yes; you ain't in trouble at all, young man. I just thought I'd check on you, 'cause I've not seen you in a long while." Mr. Lincoln said. "Last time I saw you, you were eight years old I remember…"

Joshua thought back to five years back…

"_Ms. Wolfe, I have been authorized to stay within sight of the Williams boys at all times." Mr. Lincoln said guardedly._

"_There will be no need, sir," Claudia said and left with the twins to the church._

_Mr. Lincoln did not heed her words and arrived at the church before she did. _

_At the same time, Christabella had collected Alessa and Dahlia and headed to the Grand Hotel. Dahlia noticed that Christabella wasn't quite right, and so did Alessa._

_Meanwhile, Claudia eagerly pushed the twins into the church…where her cult was waiting and jeering!_

_Joshua and Liam knew this spelled danger._

_In the back, Joshua could see, and Liam and Mr. Lincoln also, that a pyre had been set up and a wooden stake in the middle of it, waiting for him!_

"_Oh no!" Joshua realized._

"_YOU WITCH! I KNEW WE SHOULD NOT HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" Liam yelled angrily. _

"_How right you are, Liam! Now we've got you right where we want you, and your father and your precious friend, Alessa, will never see you again! I'm going to burn both of you, one after the other, starting with you, Joshua!" Claudia yowled with glee._

"_If this is your goodbye for me," Joshua stated his heart heavy with grief. "Then let me meet my mother's fate. It's what you want, Ms. Claudia, right?" he added sarcastically. "If my dad comes and sees this, he'll kill you and avenge our deaths."_

"_HECK YEAH, HE WILL! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE YOU THINK YOU DO!" Liam snarled._

"_Go ahead. Tie me and get it over with," Joshua sighed._

"_No, no! I won't let you!" Liam vehemently said._

"_Take him!" Claudia crowed._

_They took the fragile boy and tied him to the stake. Joshua cried out in pain with each rope digging into his skin._

_Hidden and unnoticed, Mr. Lincoln waited for his chance to move. He was not going to let Claudia prevail, that's for sure. He was going to make sure that Claudia failed._

_The fire was lit._

"_Liam! Find Dad and Ms. Christabella! Tell them what happened!" Joshua called. The heat was getting to him terribly._

"_No! I won't leave you!" Liam yelled, now frightened._

"_RUN!" Joshua shrieked. He passed out from the intense heat._

"_JOSHUA, NO!" Liam screamed. He knew that his twin was going to be gone in mere minutes._

_Mr. Lincoln moved, and moved fast as lightning. As he was a spirit, an Angel of God if you will, the flames did not touch him. By his hand, the flames were doused in front of everyone in the room. He carried Joshua away from his horrible fate. Claudia growled with hate, obviously because things were not going according to plan._

_Liam gaped at the scene._

"_As commander-in-chief, I will not allow you to harm this feller! As I have said to you, Ms. Wolfe, I have been authorized to stay within sight of the Williams twins at all times. I have come here to see to it that your plans for Joshua, Liam and little Miss Alessa fail, and fail miserably." Mr. Lincoln said sternly._

"_There you are! I was looking for you!" James sighed in relief, and it was in his blood-red eyes too. "Christabella took Alessa and Dahlia to the Grand Hotel for some reason. She didn't seem right."_

"_Really?" Liam asked in concern._

"_Hmm, there's something fishy here." Lincoln said, brows furrowing in suspicion. "Claudia came to the house and I told her that I was authorized by you to protect them, but she paid me no heed. She then up and took the boys to the church, and there she almost roasted Joshua, but I saved him!" _

"_I knew as much," James said. "I knew that Claudia would pull some stunt like that as soon as my back was turned. I tried to feed on humans as fast as I could before I sensed danger."_

_Hearing the conversation, Joshua stirred and awoke in the 16th President's arms._

"_You all right there, feller?" Lincoln asked the fragile child._

"_Yes, thanks to you," Joshua said gratefully. "If you hadn't been there, I would have been ashes."_

"_Aw, it was no problem, there, young man. God ain't through with you yit!" Lincoln chuckled. _

"Mr. Lincoln?!" Joshua asked in surprise. "Yes, I remember now! You rescued me from Claudia!"

Lincoln smiled.

"How did you get here?" Joshua asked the obvious.

"Well, my wife 'Molly' told me you'd be here pursuing your education. All these four years that you've been here, I've been watchin' you shoot up like a flower." Mr. Lincoln said.

"It's good to see you, sir," Joshua grinned.

"Likewise, young man," Lincoln said. "Oh…what was I gonna talk to you about? Oh! It's your Brother Liam's grades I worry about."

"Yes me too," Joshua said. "His grades are excellent in gym. As for the others, they're now Cs and Ds. I've been talking with every teacher."

"Oh dear," Mr. Lincoln sighed in worry. "He's failing my class as well. If he continues down this route…if he doesn't git his grades up come June, he won't graduate."

"Oh wow; my dad's already furious with him." Joshua said. "Liam's in a Miranda-watching phase, you know how us teenagers are."

"Miranda González?" Mr. Lincoln raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Miranda González, fourteen years of age and in my homeroom class?"

"Yes, he's more focused on her than on his grades." Joshua said.

"Hmm…maybe with you prodding him a bit, he'll git his grades up before June." Mr. Lincoln suggested.

"Whatever I tell him, he always listens." Joshua agreed.

"That'll work," Lincoln said. "Oh! How's the heart doin'?"

"It's fine," Joshua said. "Y'know it has some good days and bad days, and if I need to rest, Lisa will definitely tell me."

"I'm glad you're doin' alright. School, makin' movies and a relationship with Alessa; whew! You're balancing the quite nicely!" Mr. Lincoln chuckled.

"Thank you sir," Joshua blushed now laughing. "It's been a long road."

"Well, I'll let you go now. Tell your folks I said howdy!" Lincoln said. "Oh, and Merry Christmas, Happy 1979 and have a happy 14th birthday if I don't see you!"

"I'll tell them," Joshua smiled gathering his things. "Thank you!"

In the hallway, Joshua put his books in his locker. All the teachers didn't give out homework when it was the last day of school before January. Heart hammering slightly in pain from the weight of his books, he drank his water.

"Hey!" Alessa came over to her boyfriend blushing. Behind her, Jackson, Keisha, Miranda and Sunny followed.

"Hey Alessa," Joshua smiled and blushed. "Hey guys!"

"Ey Joshua," Jackson greeted. "What's up?"

"Not much," Joshua said. "Mr. Abrams and I had a talk."

"How are your grades?" Miranda asked.

"Oh, they're fine, Randi. However, it's Liam I'm worried about. His grades are slipping in all but physical ed. He's failing Mr. Abrams' class. The other teachers have mentioned this to me. If he doesn't get his grades up by June, he won't graduate. Dad's already furious with Liam's grades. If Liam doesn't graduate, then he won't try out for the Olympics in 1980."

"Oh, that's not good!" Alessa cringed. Sunny nodded in agreement.

"Dang, that boy better snap outta that senioritis phase; this ain't no joke." Keisha said.

"I missed something, didn't I?" Liam said coming over.

"Your grades are slipping mate." Joshua said.

"What?!" Liam balked incredulously.

"Dude, this is serious!" Alessa backed up her boyfriend's claims. "Joshua just spoke to every one of your teachers and they said you're failing in every class except gym."

"Amigo, if you don't get your grades up then you won't graduate in June." Miranda added.

"Yeah, you gotta get 'em up! I know I gotta get my math grade up!" Keisha said.

"Me too; I ain't doin' so hot in that either," Jackson said.

"Maybe I can help you two get them up," Sunny said. She was a whiz in everything and including math.

"Okay cool," Keisha said excited.

"Dad's already furious, Liam." Joshua said worried. "If you don't graduate, who knows what he'll say? He might say no to you participating in the Moscow Olympics come 1980!"

"Oh man," Liam moaned reality setting in quick. "No one would take in someone who failed his classes…all right, I'll get them up!"

PROM

It was now the beginning of May. Joshua and his friends had completed finals and everyone, including Liam, was able to graduate in June. Amidst all that, all the seniors were making final preparations for prom.

Finally, the third weekend in May, it was here. Joshua took Alessa as his date; Liam took Miranda; Jackson took Alana, his girlfriend and Keisha went with Sunny to find good looking prom dates.

It was indeed a night to remember for years to come.


	11. CHAPTER 10: THE PROPOSAL

CHAPTER 10: THE PROPOSAL

Graduation had come and gone. Now Joshua was working full time at Crocker Park in Westlake, Ohio.

When he started high school, Joshua worked part time for five hours at the mall at Crocker Park. He was working at Macy's from 3:00pm-8:00pm. Now, since he was working 9-5pm every summer that he was in high school and now this summer, he was sure he saved a lot to buy a special ring for his girl. He knew he earned it and he knew to spend wisely. He was so in love with her.

Alessa since graduating high school was working at the Lakewood Library from 9-4pm. Keisha was working at National City Bank on West 150th in Cleveland from 8-4pm. Jackson was working at a law firm downtown from 7-3pm. Miranda and Sunny were working at a hair salon near Alessa from 10-4pm, and Liam was hard at work training 16 hours for the Moscow Olympics.

The little siblings; Andrea, now 10 years old, was in fifth grade; Nadia, 4, was in preschool as was Lily who would be four in July. And yet, they spent all their time playing with their older siblings when they could before heading to work or training.

One Monday afternoon in June, Alessa received a phone call.

"Thank you for call the Lakewood Public Library. This is Alessa speaking. How may I help you?" she answered.

"Hello, Alessa; it's Joshua!" the voice on the other end said.

"Hey Josh; How are you handsome?" Alessa blushed when she heard Joshua's awesome British accent.

"I'm doing very well and you?" Joshua asked.

"I'm good; busy but good," Alessa giggled.

"Say, are you doing anything Friday after work?" Joshua asked.

"Umm, let's see…no, I don't have anything planned. I'm off that day." Alessa said.

"I'm off too," Joshua said. "I was wondering if you and I could go on a date that night."

"Ooh, that sounds great! Will it be formal or casual?" Alessa asked.

"Hmm…let's be formal this time." Joshua chose.

"Okay! Most of our dates are casual anyway." Alessa agreed.

"All right, I'll see you Friday night, then?" Joshua asked smiling.

"Sounds great," Alessa chirped with glee. "I'll see you then!"

"Alright, bye," Joshua laughed.

"Bye handsome," Alessa hung up the phone and squealed quietly to herself.

Then her shift was done. As soon as she got out of the library, she walked over by the hair salon to pick Sunny and Miranda up. Both girls came out.

"What's up amiga?" Miranda said cheerfully.

"Hey Alessa, what's up?" Sunny greeted.

"Joshua asked me out on a formal date! I wonder what he's got up his sleeve." Alessa gushed.

"He did? Oh my God, you lucky girl; I want a boyfriend like that!" Sunny fawned.

"Oooh, this means something, girl!' Miranda squealed. "You better wear something he'll notice!"

"That's what I'm shooting for; something foxy but not all out there."

"Right, right," Miranda said. Then a wave of nausea overwhelmed her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Alessa asked worried.

"I've been getting sick like this ever since graduation. I dunno what the matter with me is." Miranda said.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Sunny suggested.

"No maybe it's the heat. I think I'll be fine." Miranda waved the concern off. "My Papí; if he finds out I've been seeing doctors…he'll beat me again."

"Oh, right…" Alessa said knowing.

"Oh jeez," Sunny said.

Miranda had a rough life at home. Her abusive father, Brutus, wouldn't let her see doctors, police or any kind of authority. If she did, he'd whip her and physically abuse her. Her only companions were her mother, Linda and her year younger sister, Maya, whom she protected.

"Hey, let's go to the ice cream shop!" Alessa suggested.

"Sure! I'm up for some ice cream! What about you, Sunny?" Miranda giggled.

"Let's hit the ice cream shop!" Sunny agreed.

Meanwhile, Joshua paid a visit to the Gillespies. He politely knocked. Dahlia answered, her new husband, Arthur behind her.

"Oh Joshua," she exclaimed. "Come on in!"

"How are you young lad?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine, Mr. McGuffins and you?" Joshua answered.

"I'm feeling quite jolly, Joshua." Arthur quipped.

"How can we help you, Joshua?" Dahlia asked.

"Well, I…you know Alessa and I have been boyfriend and girlfriend since filming 'Jesus of Nazareth', right?" Joshua explained.

"Yes," Arthur answered.

"I'm so in love with her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Joshua showed the ring he bought from JB Robinson. It had cost $900 and Joshua spent it wisely.

"Oh my gosh," Dahlia gasped in delight.

"Permission granted young man," Arthur said with a smile. "I believe you've gone above and beyond my expectations for my step-daughter."

"Thank you, sir," Joshua said grinning.

"What's going on, Dahlia?" Christabella asked coming into the room. She was holding Lily.

"Hi Joshua," Lily greeted.

"Hi, Lily," Joshua greeted back smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm good and you?" Lily asked.

"I feel great, thanks!" Joshua laughed.

"Joshua has asked permission to marry Alessa!" Dahlia gushed in excitement.

"Yayy!" Lily cheered. She loved Joshua so much and the fact that he was marrying her big sister made her excited.

"Oh my God; Joshua, that's wonderful!" Christabella hugged Joshua exclaiming in joy. "Do your parents know?"

"Yes they know," Joshua replied. "I told them first before I came here."

"You'll make a fine husband, my lad," Arthur said in pride.

"Thank you sir; Alessa doesn't know yet. She'll find out Friday night." Joshua said. "Say Lily, can you keep this a secret for me?"

Lily nodded. "I won't tell," she promised. Like her mother, she was quiet and shy.

Then, Friday came quick as a wink.

Joshua cleaned up and dressed up in a nice light blue button-down shirt complete with a tie, black pants and nice black shoes. He combed his wavy raven hair worn as an overgrown mullet, and made it silky and smooth.

During the day, Alessa, Miranda, Keisha and Sunny (Maya tagged along too) shopped for dresses that were in style. By night, Alessa wore a sleeveless purple dress and over it a nice white sweater and high-heeled shoes that were 3 inches. Her hair was all down in soft ringlet curls, done by Sunny.

Before Joshua left, Andrea, Liam (who took off that day), Nadia, James and Brianne wished him good luck with hugs and kisses. Jackson was there as well.

"Go get her, boy!" Jackson gave Joshua thumbs up.

"Good luck," Brianne kissed her eldest son.

"We'll be here waiting, mate!" Liam laughed.

Before Alessa left with Joshua, her family, Miranda, Keisha, Maya and Sunny all said for her to have fun. After the pair left for their date, Alessa's family and friends went over to the Williams' house to set up for the engagement party.

While on the date, Joshua took Alessa to a fancy restaurant with gluten free foods and afterwards they went to see a movie. Being a perfect gentleman, he paid for everything. Alessa returned the favor by buying him organic foods. By the end of the date, they were at Lakewood Park by the promenade laughing.

"I had so much fun tonight! Thank you so much!" Alessa gratefully said.

"I had fun too," Joshua smiled.

"Let's go back home. I know my parents will be waiting." Alessa said aware of the time. She stood up, Joshua following suit.

"Before we do that, there's something you should know." Joshua said taking her hand.

"Okay," Alessa nodded in confusion.

"Alessa, ever since I met you, I've loved from the very beginning." Joshua began his hands in hers. "I knew you needed love in your life the moment I laid eyes on you. Since then, we've become inseparable. Our friendship changed into a romance. We became boyfriend and girlfriend. I want to take this relationship further and say tonight, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Alessa's hands flew to her mouth in realization as Joshua knelt down and showed her the ring he bought her. She sobbed in joy.

"I love you so much," Joshua was overwhelmed by tears of love. "So I ask tonight, Alessa Gillespie, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God…Joshua, yes; Yes, I will!" Alessa cried and embraced him in love. Joshua meant so much to her, and to hear him say "Will you marry me?" meant so much to her. Joshua was considered to be her beacon. Had he not met her, according to Alessa, she would have been dead by Claudia or her aunt Christabella if she never met him.

"Oof; careful love," Joshua winced, his heart thumping slightly in pain yet he drank water.

"Oops! Sorry," Alessa squeaked in concern.

"It was a good 'Oof!'" Joshua chuckled.

"Oh okay," Alessa laughed.

"Allow me," Joshua offered to put the ring on her right ring finger.

Then they kissed passionately, their love evident. They went back holding hands to the Williams' house where it was dark until…

"SURPRISE!" The Williams and Gillespies along with Mr. Lincoln, and a few of Joshua's father's vampire friends were there with a "Congratulations Joshua and Alessa" banner and two cakes—one was organic and gluten-free; the other was regular.

Alessa showed off her ring.

"Oh my God girl; you lucky," Keisha squealed.

"Congratulations!" Sunny embraced her friend.

"Amiga, I'm so happy for you!" Miranda and Maya hugged Alessa as well.

"There you go!" James laughed while Brianne hugged and kissed the newly engaged couple.

This was indeed, the best night ever!


	12. CHAPTER 11: MARIA GONZÁLEZ WILLIAMS PT1

CHAPTER 11: THE BIRTH OF MARIA GONZÁLEZ WILLIAMS PART 1

At the engagement party, Joshua and Alessa reunited with some old vampire friends from Forks, Washington. It was Carlisle and his adopted family, all of them this time. Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Esmé and a reluctant Rosalie came to congratulate them.

Now Rosalie was reluctant to come because of the head vampire "police" called the Volturi. The Volturi were native vampires from Volterra, Italy and they laid out the laws for the vampires. If a human found out about vampires and told the whole town, then the Volturi would know and would kill anyone who knew of their existence.

But Joshua knew ever since he was a little boy. His father had told him about the vampire laws. Ever since then he had kept his mouth shut about it. Alessa and Liam too, had known and kept it secret.

Rosalie also had trouble with what she was and envied the humans and was vain. Jackson at first was turned on, but when she rudely rebuffed him, he just walked away muttering, "Whatever, man."

Alice, Alessa, Keisha, Maya, Miranda and Sunny instantly hit it off and talked about the latest fashions. Joshua just rolled his eyes good-naturedly and chuckled.

Suddenly, ice cold vampire hands covered his eyes. Joshua cried out in fright, but he was used to his dad's ice-cold hands, but he never knew when he was going to sneak up.

"Dad, what're you doing?" Joshua asked in alarm.

"It's a surprise! There's someone who wants to see you!" his dad gushed.

"You know I don't like it when you do that!" Joshua said laughing.

"I know, but he's here!" James said grinning.

"Is this the young lad I saw at Midwich?" a familiar Irish accent (or in this case a Coruscanti accent) sounded. "By the Force, he's gotten taller! Wouldn't you agree, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, he sure has Master!" Obi-Wan had shot up to 5'9" and his voice had gotten deeper.

James uncovered Joshua's eyes and there, standing before him was Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Oh my goodness," Joshua yowled. "How are you?! I've not seen you in a while!"

"I'm fine and you? Force, you've grown so much!" Qui-Gon and Joshua embraced.

Joshua told the "ninja" who was known as a Jedi in his galaxy all about how they escaped Claudia and Silent Hill.

"Wow…" Qui-Gon said when Joshua finished.

"Yeah, it's been a long road." Joshua said.

"So I hear you're getting married." Qui-Gon stated the obvious.

"Yes, I am," Joshua smiled.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Alessa," Joshua grinned wider and blushed bright red.

"Congratulations!" Qui-Gon hugged him.

"Thank you so much!" Joshua chuckled.

"Psst, Joshua," Liam came from behind the leonine featured Jedi. "I need to talk to you and Jackson upstairs. Alone."

"I'll be back," Joshua promised both Jedi. "Liam and I have to talk privately."

"No problemo," Obi-Wan said. "Just take your time."

In their room upstairs, Liam seemed nervous and perhaps a bit scared, and Joshua noticed instantly. _Hmm, this isn't like him, he's not afraid of anything._ He thought.

Jackson crossed his arms in thought.

"Before you and Alessa came in, Miranda took me aside. She told me that she's…she's _pregnant._" Liam said.

"What?!" Joshua's eyes widened to saucers in shock. Of course, Alessa had had told him that Miranda was feeling dizzy ever since graduation, but this revelation had him and Jackson stunned.

"Dang," Jackson gasped, too shocked to say anything.

"It's true," Liam said.

"Well then, if Miranda's pregnant, then who's the father?" Joshua asked.

Liam at first didn't answer.

"Dang it, Liam; didn't you hear him?" Jackson demanded.

"I did," Liam snapped back. "He asked if I knew who the father was."

Joshua's senses went off. Of course he knew of Liam and his relationship with Miranda, but this one took the cake.

"Oh no," Joshua moaned. "Liam, please don't tell me that you are!"

Liam nodded an affirmative and scared yes.

"Oh Liam! Do you know how furious dad will be? He'll probably say no to the Olympics just as he did when your grades were slipping!" Joshua raked his wavy raven hair with his fingers in worry.

"I know, I know! Joshua, I'm scared! I-I'm not ready to be a dad! I'm only fourteen!" Liam said overwhelmed with emotion. "Miranda's dad will kill me, her and the baby if he finds out!"

"Dang, Liam you is too young to be havin' a baby! My momma was young when she had me!" Jackson said.

"I know," Joshua reassured. "We're going to get through this, okay? We have to tell dad and mum right away. How long has she been pregnant?"

"She's two weeks into her first trimester," Liam said. "She told me 45 minutes ago."

"Okay, let's tell mum and dad right now." Joshua said helping his brother up to his feet.

Meanwhile, Miranda was talking to Alessa, Keisha and Sunny about the same thing Liam brought up to Joshua and Jackson.

"What?!" all three girls gasped at this new revelation.

"It's true amigas, I'm 2 weeks pregnant." Miranda trembled in fear and joy.

"She told me before she came here." Maya said.

"So that's what happened earlier in the week! You were feeling nauseous!" Alessa realized.

"So it wasn't the heat after all!" Sunny said.

"Then if you is pregnant, who's the daddy?!" Keisha demanded in shock.

"Liam's the father," Joshua came to them with an overwhelmed Liam, a worried yet loving Brianne and a disappointed yet acceptant James. Alessa's jaw dropped as well as Keisha's and Sunny's.

"Oh my God…" Keisha gasped in shock.

"If my Papí finds out about this," Miranda broke down and cried in front of James and Brianne. "He'll kill me. He'll kill Maya; he'll kill Liam and the baby. _Por favor Sr. y Sra. Williams_, help us. My mamá knows. She's the only one who knows."

This was enough to soften James. Brianne was already willing to help.

"We'll do everything we can to help you two." James said gently. "Do you want to keep the baby?"

"_Si_," Miranda replied with tears.

"All right, we'll help," Brianne hugged her in comfort. "Don't cry sweetheart; we're going to be okay, Miranda."

James had made a call to Linda, Miranda and Maya's mother and asked if Maya and Miranda could live with them for the time being until the baby was born or maybe longer if so.

Linda was the older version of Miranda, yet she had not lost her youth and her tough stance. Yet she was gentle and kind. Having Miranda and Maya softened her a lot, and she saved her toughness for when her husband was abusive and drunk.

"_Si_, you can do that," Linda agreed. "There'll be no need to come to this house to get beaten up."

As for the wedding for Joshua and Alessa, the date was set for July 4, 1980. As for Liam trying out for the Moscow Olympics, he was still allowed to compete after the baby was born.

Eight and a half months later, Miranda was kidnapped by her abusive father, back to her house and it made Liam a nut about to crack, and Joshua could tell he was super worried for his Miranda and his unborn baby.

By the time the ninth month rolled around, Joshua took an opportunity to rescue Miranda and his unborn niece or nephew, even if it meant costing his life for Miranda and Liam.


	13. CHAPTER 12: MARIA GONZÁLEZ WILLIAMS PT2

CHAPTER 12: THE BIRTH OF MARIA GONZÁLEZ WILLIAMS PART 2

In March of 1980, Joshua had a plan to rescue Miranda. He would get her out of her abusive father Brutus' house without him noticing, and safely deliver her to Liam. He knew that this plan would risk his heart and his life. He told his father.

"Absolutely not! I won't lose you to an abuser! Besides, one blow from this hotshot and you'll die!" James said with an authority only a mom or dad could understand.

"I know can do this and return!" Joshua shot back. "Miranda, Maya, Liam and my niece or nephew are in danger, dad, and just because I have a heart defect doesn't mean I always have to stand back and watch the people I love suffer and die at the wrong hands!" he added with a righteous and passionate anger. "For once, stop trying to constantly be a hero and let me do something for a change!"

"I still don't want to lose you, son," James countered.

"Then you won't," Joshua promised. "For once, dad, let God decide on whether I live or die."

Pacing the floor, James agonized over this. He was always the one to make decisions for his eldest son. He only wanted what was best for him, but to hear his side, hear him make his own decisions was another story. He didn't like this one bit. Sooner or later, James would have to realize that he was being too overprotective of Joshua.

"Dear," Brianna had listened to this exchange and considered Joshua's side. "Joshua's right. You're being a little bit too overprotective and rash. Now that he's growing up, we should let him make his own decisions. Otherwise, he'll always look to you for making his decisions for him."

"But…" James protested.

"Dad, time is running out!" Joshua pleaded. "I know I can do this."

"If we don't act now, James, Liam will be killed, as will Miranda, Maya and the baby." Alessa pointed out, supporting Brianne and Joshua.

"Dad just let him do this. He knows what to do. If Joshua, Maya, Miranda and my son or daughter are killed I'll go after that bastard!" Liam begged as well.

In the end, James realized that Joshua was growing up, and perhaps he was being too overprotective of Joshua to listen to his own needs.

"Very well," James reluctantly yet lovingly agreed. "If you die, I won't be able to forgive myself. I just can't lose you, not again." He trembled.

"I will return, I promise you that," Joshua said determined. _I'm doing this for Maya, Miranda, Liam and my niece or nephew…and for my dad's sake._ He thought.

"Just for you, James, I'll go with Joshua and make sure he comes back alive." Mr. Lincoln said, and he had been listening in the whole time.

"Will you? Thanks," James felt better hearing that someone was going to be there for Joshua if he had difficulty with his plan or if his heart was giving him trouble.

"Be careful, Josh," Alessa worried. "Maya and I'll be on the lookout for you, Mr. Lincoln and Miranda."

"I promise," Joshua kissed his fiancée, and set out to Miranda's house. "You won't lose your future husband."

Now, Miranda's house was ten houses away from Joshua's. Joshua grabbed two water bottles and two extra if his heart was giving him trouble. Mr. Lincoln grabbed a ladder from the Williams' garage and headed to Miranda's house.

At this time, Miranda was up in her room, hearing her parents yell and scream at each other from downstairs. As soon as she came back, her mother was protecting her from her father.

It wasn't until last week that her father found out that she was pregnant, and why she was hiding it with overgrown sweaters and blankets.

"_¡NIŇA ESTUPIDA!"_ he had yelled and Miranda ran to her room, protecting her baby and locking the door.

Linda had heard and fought Brutus to protect her _hija_.

"_¡TU ESTUPIDO!"_ She screamed in Spanish. "You wanna kill her, huh? You'll have to go through me first, you bastard!"

Miranda shuddered at the memory.

Suddenly her window was opened in burst…Joshua!

"Joshua! What are you doing here?!" Miranda kept her voice quiet.

"I'm here to get you and your mother out of here." Joshua silently said.

"What? But my Papí, he knows that I have a baby!" Miranda protested. "I've been having small contractions!"

"It's a sign that your baby is coming soon." Joshua explained. "How do I know all this? My nurse Lisa told me."

Mr. Lincoln came up.

"Ms. González, where is your father now? We've already prepared ourselves for this and if need be, we will call the police if he gets violent." He said.

"He's asleep downstairs. He's a drinker and he gets really angry when he's drunk." Miranda described.

"Get your stuff and your baby's clothes. We're going back to my house pronto." Joshua instructed. "Liam's worried about you and the baby."

"I'll carry the stuff," Lincoln suggested. "You two don't need to worry none about carryin' it."

As soon as they were ready, they went down stairs ever so quietly to the front foyer.

"Miranda, hija, what are you doing?" Linda asked in fear.

"I'm going back to Joshua's casa, Mama," she said. "Liam is waiting for me and the baby."

"Can you come with us?" Joshua pleaded. "He'll never harm you again."

Before Linda could say or do anything else, her husband woke up, still drunk.

Brutus was buff and as Puerto Rican as he was. He had dark hair that was balding and graying and dark eyes. Maya looked like the good side of her father—beautiful and graceful. Brutus looked nothing like that as drinking and smoking aged his face.

"Hey! HEY! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU BASTARDS! GIVE MY DAUGHTER BACK! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" he roared.

"Oh no!" Joshua gasped.

"You two take Miranda and run! I'll call the police!" Lincoln commanded to Joshua and Linda.

"Okay," Linda said.

"NO YOU WON'T!" Brutus punched Mr. Lincoln but nothing happened to the President.

But Joshua and Linda were already out of the house and running. Joshua was carrying Miranda in his fragile arms and running. Mr. González chased after the trio and was gaining on them fast.

Alessa and Maya saw this.

"JAMES!" Alessa shouted to alert her fiancé's father.

James heard immediately and knocked Brutus away.

"You're in this too, eh? I'LL KILL YOU TOO!" Brutus snarled and swung out. He ended up breaking his knuckles when he came in contact with James' hard icy marble vampire skin.

"Not likely," James growled. He grabbed Brutus by the shirt and lifted him eye level with him. "As for you, I won't kill you, but I will MAKE SURE you don't come near our grandchild, your daughters and my sons!"

"Hold it! Thank you sir; we've got this from here." A police officer said and cuffed Brutus and dragged him away. "You're under arrest."

James didn't stay to witness the bastard getting hauled off. He went back.

Joshua saw Brianne and Nadia watching with Alessa, Keisha, Sunny, and Maya.

"Mum!" he cried. He climbed up the steps with the last of his strength. After that, his knees buckled but he still held tight to Miranda.

"_¡Oh Dios mio!"_ Linda cried out in Spanish.

"Joshua!" Brianne worried.

"_¡Josué!"_ Miranda said his name in Spanish.

"Mum, take her," Joshua gasped with pain-filled breaths. "Her baby's coming!"

"Of course," Brianne instructed as she lead Miranda and Linda inside. "Alessa, you know what to do; get water and tons of it for Joshua!"

"Way ahead of you on that," Alessa had run in when Joshua had climbed up the steps to the porch and got water bottles for her fiancé.

"Joshie?! Joshua, are you okay?!" Nadia shook her brother frantically which didn't help his heart at all.

"Ahh! Nadia, please don't do that! It hurts!" Joshua cried out.

"Yeah, you don't wanna do that, Na." Keisha said.

"It'll hurt his heart even more and if we don't stop it, he'll die." Alessa added.

"NO, JOSHIE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Nadia shrieked now in panic. "I'm so sorry!"

"I-it's okay, Nadia…you didn't know." Joshua calmed her down and he tried not to make the pain evident in his voice.

"Josh ain't gonna die," Lincoln reassured Nadia as he came to the porch. "Don't you worry none little lady."

Alessa gave her fiancé water. As soon as his parched lips tasted cold liquid, he closed his eyes and his heart stopped drumming painfully. He rested there on the porch, his head on Alessa's lap.

It was 6 in the afternoon when Miranda started to go in labor. Liam was there through it all to comfort her and encourage her. Lisa and Linda were there to deliver the baby.

Joshua slept in his room exhausted from running and from his heart painfully beating from before. Nadia had never seen Joshua so exhausted and in so much pain before. Andrea had seen it many times and was used to it.

Andrea comforted her adopted sister.

"Hey, I was like that when I saw Joshie in pain for the first time. But you know what? I know he'll come around." She said.

Finally the next morning at 6 am, March 16, 1980, a baby girl's cry sounded in the house. Joshua woke to the sound and after cleaning himself up went downstairs to meet his new niece.

He found Linda, Miranda and Liam cuddling and kissing their child. He smiled.

"What's her name?" Joshua asked.

"Maria González Williams," Miranda said with pride, motherly pride. "Would you like to hold her? After all, you are her tío."

"Of course," Joshua nodded.

He held his new niece and fawned over her, his fiancée by his side.

"Hello," Joshua greeted. "I'm your uncle, Joshua!"

She had fair skin like Liam and curly dark brown hair like Miranda. He wondered what eye color she had.

Maria opened her eyes. Her eyes were just like Liam's. She squealed in joy at seeing her tío.

"Mate, she has your eyes!" Joshua chuckled. He gave her back to her daddy.

"Yes she does," Liam said kissing his little daughter.

Joshua smiled, sharing the moment with his brother and Miranda. Alessa and Joshua kissed.


	14. CHAPTER 13: THE WEDDING PART 1

CHAPTER 13: THE WEDDING PART 1

THE NIGHT BEFORE THE BIG DAY

Joshua was out on the porch listening to the snap, crackle and pop of early fireworks on this muggy summer night of July 3rd. He took a sip of water, deep in thought.

The preparations for tomorrow were set. He had his groom outfit pressed, clean and ready to go for tomorrow. They had a wedding shower in April. They had catering, they had bridesmaids, and they had groomsmen. The bride Alessa's step-father had died of a malignant brain tumor in late March, so President Lincoln would take Alessa down the aisle in his place. Honeymoon plans were an A+. Joshua's overgrown mullet was trimmed a bit.

Finally after about 10 to 15 minutes Joshua went back inside and waited for Qui-Gon and Liam to pick him up to go to a pre-wedding bachelor party.

James had worked all day on an extra bed for his future daughter-in-law to sleep in.

In his eyes, Joshua was deemed worthy to be the sole owner of this house, whenever he was ready to be. James' plan was to move with Brianne and Nadia to Warren Road in Lakewood while Joshua and Alessa had the house to themselves.

Liam had already moved out near Edgewater Park in Cleveland with Miranda and his little Maria before he had to go participate in the 1980 Summer Olympics in Moscow, and it, along with his brother's wedding was perfect timing.

"Hey bud," James greeted. "So…tomorrow's the big day, eh? It's hard to believe that you're not a little boy anymore."

"Yeah," Joshua said. "We've been through a lot in my life, haven't we?"

"Yeah, from your heart defect to Alessa, to outrunning Claudia and her goons, to your first big break in 'Jesus of Nazareth'…everything, and there's always been a risk." James said.

"There are going to be more risks to come, for me at least." Joshua said. "But of course, the learning never stops. We learn what we can so that we can know ourselves and do what's right. Life is a journey, a chapter if you will to Mother Nature and God's book. Death closes the chapter of life and yet, it begins another chapter of life after death."

"Hmm…you make a really good point when you say that." James was impressed by his oldest son's perception on life and death.

Brianne came in hearing the conversation and reveled at Joshua's wisdom beyond his 15 years. She hugged him.

"Ah, my boy," Brianne said tenderly. "I can't believe my baby's getting married tomorrow!"

"It seems like only yesterday when I met him. He was only a little kid!" Lisa said. In all those years that she had been with the Williams family, Lisa had not changed a bit, except maybe her nurse uniform.

"Yes, wasn't it?!" Brianne laughed.

Andrea and Nadia were already asleep. Andrea was to be the ring-bearer while Nadia was to be a flower girl. The girls were extremely excited for Joshua and happy that Alessa was going to marry their brother.

"Tomorrow begins a new chapter." Joshua said. "I just hope I don't faint."

"Oh, I know you won't," James chuckled.

When Joshua graduated last year, as he was the senior class president, he had to make a speech. When his time came, Joshua had gotten so nervous he fainted, and Alessa did the speech and her own valedictorian speech.

A car horn honked, rousing Joshua from his thoughts.

"Hey Josh; we're parked in the driveway!" Liam yelled from outside.

"Hey, are you coming?" Qui-Gon poked his head in.

"I'm coming mates! I have to get my shoes on first!" Joshua called back. "It's time," he turned to his folks and bade them goodbye with a hug and a kiss.

"Have fun," James smiled.

"I certainly will," laughed Joshua.

Four houses down, Alessa saw Joshua, Liam, Qui-Gon and Jackson head to their bachelor party. Liam honked as they passed. Alessa waved and kiss to her future husband. Her husband-to-be blew one back.

Alessa went inside, where her bridal party was on full swing. Miranda was there with baby Maria, Keisha and Sunny were there too along with Linda and Maya.

Christabella and Dahlia were there too and reminiscing about Joshua and Alessa, and how little they were when they met.

Alessa had everything ready for tomorrow. A few months earlier, she picked a nice simple teenage wedding dress that wasn't too conservative and yet not too revealing. She had the bouquet, the bridal veil, and the shoes. Now all she had to get done was her hair which was down to her waist.

She wanted to cut her hair for quite some time and it was the perfect time to. She wanted it down to her shoulders, and Sunny was the perfect girl for the job.

When Sunny was finished, Alessa's hair was perfect, stunning and magnificent. It was done in a way that Joshua would go weak in the knees when he saw her coming to the altar tomorrow.

"OOOH GIRL; you lookin' sexy," Keisha squealed.

"Arigato Sunny, I love it!" Alessa hugged her, loving her new style of hair.

"No problem, Alessa-chan," Sunny giggled.

"Oh my God, amiga," Miranda fawned.

"You look so cute!" Maya said. Linda agreed with a smile and a nod.

"Oh, look at you; Chris, come here!" Dahlia sobbed in joy and called Christabella.

"Oh my God, Alessa," Christabella hugged her niece. "Crap, my mascara," she added when she cried.

Everyone laughed.

"You ready for tomorrow, girl?" Keisha asked in excitement.

"You bet I am!" Alessa whooped, and she meant it with all her heart. She could not wait to become Mrs. Alessa Gillespie Williams. Lily was awake and happy for her sister and for Joshua as well.


	15. CHAPTER 14: THE WEDDING PART 2

CHAPTER 14: THE WEDDING PART 2

GETTING READY

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock screeched at its owner. It was 6:30 in the morning.

SLAP! The owner right away silenced the screech.

Joshua yawned and stretched. As soon as he was fully up, he went downstairs where Qui-Gon, James, and Brianne were there. Liam was up too, as well as Jackson.

Qui-Gon was making regular pancakes for the others who were going to wake up. Joshua got started on his gluten-free and organic pancakes, organic bacon and cooked them, inheriting his mother's cooking talents.

"Well, look who's here!" Qui-Gon said alerting everyone that the groom was up and at 'ems.

"Hey mate," Liam greeted.

"Hey Lee," Joshua smiled.

"How's the groom today?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I'm fine, yet a bit nervous." Joshua replied.

"Aw, that's normal, darling. I was nervous on my wedding day when I married your father. You and Liam were only five months old at the time." Brianne said.

"Really?! I don't remember that." Liam raised his brows in interest.

"I kind of remember mum's dress." Joshua said.

"I remember it well. You two had little tuxedos. You looked so cute!" James guffawed.

Meanwhile upstairs in their room, Nadia and Andrea woke up to the sweet smells of breakfast and hurried downstairs.

"Come on, Andi, it's Joshua's special day today!" Nadia cheered.

"Right behind ya," Andrea gave an excited whoop.

When the girls came downstairs, they saw Joshua hard at work. They observed him cooking.

Qui-Gon observed Joshua's cooking skills with interest. Joshua was checking his gluten-free pancakes.

"I think this one's okay to flip over so I'll do that right now." Joshua said and flipped it with ease.

"Wow," Qui-Gon said impressed. "Did your mum teach you how to cook?"

"Yeah, I was taught how to cook at six years of age and it continued when Christabella and Dahlia taught me how to cook on a gas stove and at the fireplace." Joshua explained. "I taught Alessa how to cook too. Now she can do it with ease."

"Wow! You master chef, you," Qui-Gon said very impressed.

"Good morning, Joshie," Andrea and Nadia greeted in unison.

"Hey! Are you ready for breakfast?" Joshua greeted back in a cheerful mood.

"Yep!" Nadia chirped.

"You bet I am!" Andrea giggled.

"Okay, breakfast is ready guys!" Joshua called.

"Okay dude," Jackson said.

"Let's eat!" Liam said.

"Hold it, Liam; let Andrea and Nadia go first!" Joshua said.

"Yeah, man; they gotta eat! We can go after they do." Jackson said.

Nadia had gluten-free pancakes; for it was revealed when she was 3 years old that she had an allergy to wheat, rye, oats and barley. It made Nadia sick easily. Her stomach would hurt if she had the regular pancakes. Joshua served Nadia first before he started on his own pancakes.

"What would you like, regular or gluten-free?" Joshua asked Andrea.

"One of each, please," Andrea said. "They're both good."

"Okay, here's a regular pancake, and the other one will be a few minutes." Joshua said. "I'll bring it to you, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Joshie," Andrea said.

"You're welcome," Joshua smiled.

As soon as everyone was served, Joshua dished himself up. Since Brianne and James only fed on animal blood, they cleaned up the kitchen, the pots, pans and they left the extra food and gluten-free food out in case anyone wanted seconds or thirds.

Jackson and Liam nearly ate everything.

"Boys, don't eat too much, you'll get sick!" James cautioned.

"What'd you expect, Jimmy? They're growing men! You were like that when I met you." Brianne giggled at the memory.

"Yeah, well…they're groomsmen and I don't want anyone getting sick today at church." James explained.

"Yeah, we gotta lay off, dude!" Jackson admitted.

"Yeah, you're right; we don't wanna get too full to eat at the reception." Liam agreed.

Finally after eating breakfast, everyone got cleaned up and got dressed for the big day. After Nadia took a bath, Joshua showered, did his hair, brushed his teeth, combed his raven haired waves straight, shaved his face and dried himself. Lastly, he put his tuxedo on.

Joshua was a sight to behold in his tuxedo. He looked like a fashion model, according to Andrea. To Nadia, Joshua looked like a royal prince—handsome and perfect. Liam and Jackson commented that Joshua would "make Alessa go weak in the knees".

Brianne cried at the sight. She hugged him carefully.

"Oh my word; look at you! You look handsome! I can't believe my little boy has grown up!" she said. She was wearing a black evening gown to match him. She had her long reddish-brown hair in an up do.

"Thanks mum," Joshua chuckled.

"Now THAT'S what I call a man right there!" James said laughing. "You look sharp, buddy!"

"Thanks, dad; you too," Joshua complimented.

"Oh! Thanks," James smiled.

"And mum, you look smashing," Joshua said.

"Aw, thanks Joshua, though I won't be as beautiful as Alessa will be." Brianne chuckled.

Joshua blushed at the mention of Alessa. It made Nadia and Andrea giggle. It made Liam and Jackson guffaw.

"Dang, he's got it bad!" Jackson tried not to snort when he laughed.

"He's lovesick!" Liam shrieked with laughter.

"All right, settle down you two!" Brianne instructed.

Soon after, they went on their way to Saint Augustine Church in the Tremont area in Cleveland, Ohio.

By the time they got there, there was a full house awaiting them inside the church—celebs, fans and the whole parish.

ALESSA GETTING READY

Alessa woke up at 6:30 as well. She made breakfast for everyone at her house. Dahlia, Lily, Christabella, Keisha, Miranda, Maya and Maria, Sunny and Mr. Lincoln were all in attendance.

Alessa made waffles, eggs and bacon, using what Joshua had taught her. Like Joshua, she had gone from regular foods to gluten-free and organic foods. She was devoted to her husband-to-be and that included the food he ate. She had been on the diet ever since she confessed to Joshua that she had a crush on him on the set of "Jesus of Nazareth".

Lily at first didn't like it, but after 3 months she loved the foods.

After breakfast, everyone helped with cleaning the dishes before they cleaned up themselves.

Alessa took a shower, washed her hair, dried off and Sunny came and helped with Alessa's now shoulder-length hair after she put on her wedding dress. Soon Alessa was ready.

"You look like an angel!" Lily commented.

"Aww! Thanks Lils," Alessa hugged her sister.

"Oh my God honey," Dahlia cried, overwhelmed at how pretty her oldest daughter was.

"Crap my mascara's coming off!" Christabella laughed and cried with joy.

"You look beautiful, young lady! I bet Joshua will think so too!" Mr. Lincoln said with a wink.

Alessa blushed at the mention of Joshua. Lily giggled and Keisha, Miranda, Maya and Sunny all laughed hysterically.

"She's star struck y'all!" Keisha howled.

"All right, let's not git too wound up. We can get wound up at the reception." Mr. Lincoln said.

Just then, James called from the church rectory and told Dahlia that Joshua was at the church now waiting.

"Ready?" Dahlia asked her daughter.

"Yep," Alessa said.

Alessa drove to the church, ready to unite with Joshua and become Mrs. Williams.


	16. CHAPTER 15: THE WEDDING PART 3

CHAPTER 15: THE WEDDING PART 3

THE CEREMONY

Joshua was shifting nervously at the altar as people were getting ready.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids were in position. The organist was already at his place. Joshua's parents and Alessa's mother and aunt were in the reserved section along with close family and friends.

Suddenly the organist started playing as Nadia and Lily came down the aisle throwing flower petals and enjoying every moment of it. Next the bridesmaids and groomsmen came down the aisle. Joshua was now nervous and was hoping he won't faint when he saw Alessa.

In the back of the church, Alessa felt just as nervous as Joshua was and was afraid she would faint when she saw Joshua.

"Are you ready, Alessa?" Lincoln's high, reedy Kentucky voice snapped Alessa from her thoughts and into focus.

"Yeah, just don't let me fall." Alessa said.

"That won't happen, I assure you, young lady." Lincoln said. They moved.

The congregation rose to its feet and faced Alessa now.

Heart pounding, Alessa walked arm in arm with Mr. Lincoln. She looked at the center of the altar and turned bright red. Joshua was there, looking just as nervous as she was. When he looked her way and stared mesmerized, Alessa too stared in awe.

_Oh my God!_ She thought and blushed again.

Joshua focused only on Alessa as she came closer. _My gosh; she looks so beautiful!_ He screamed in thought.

Next he felt Alessa's hand in his, given to him from Mr. Lincoln.

"You take care of her now." Lincoln said and winked.

"I will," Joshua could scarcely breathe as he took in his future wife's beauty.

Once they were alone and took their places sitting to the right of the altar and listened to the priest, Joshua leaned in to whisper in Alessa's ear.

"You're so beautiful!" he whispered.

"Thanks, you look sharp!" she giggled softly.

They listened to the readings and psalms and the homily. They had the Liturgy of the Eucharist. Finally, the time came.

Joshua and Alessa came to the center of the altar at the priest's beckoning. The bridesmaids were flanked behind Alessa while the groomsmen were flanked behind Joshua.

"Do you, Joshua Williams, take this young lady, Alessa Gillespie, to be your lawful wedded wife for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as both shall live till death do you part?" the priest recited.

"I do," Joshua nodded, feeling choked up.

"Do you, Alessa Gillespie, take this young man, Joshua Williams, to be your lawful wedded husband for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as both shall live till death do you part?"

"I do," Alessa cried now in joy.

After placing the rings on the left ring finger of one another, they had written heartfelt speeches and said them aloud.

"Alessa, I've loved you ever since we first met. You were someone who needed love, not just from your mum, but from classmates and teachers. I'm glad to have met you and now, to have you standing here with me, I love you even more. I promise as your husband, that I will respect you, be honest and love you with all my heart." Joshua said and he got emotional at the end. "Oh no, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry and here I go."

The congregation and Alessa laughed. James, Christabella, Brianne and Dahlia all sobbed in joy. There was not a dry eye in the church.

"Alessa as I've said, I've loved you then and I love you now more. I'm so happy you came into my life. I can't wait to start my life with you as my wife." He concluded. And with that, he kissed Alessa's right cheek.

"Josh, I can't wait either." She said before she began her speech. "Joshua, before I met you, I was alone in the world. I had always felt alone until I met you. You were alone too, yet you seemed to understand why those teachers and classmates were what they were, and you seemed to understand my loneliness. When you came into my life, you not only stood by me, you won over my mother and my aunt, and our friendship turned to romance, romance into love and love to this most important day of our lives—marriage." Alessa said and then she too started to cry. "Because of you, I found the strength I needed to become your wife. If we never met, I would not be here. You gave me confidence, high self-esteem, courage, bravery, toughness, but most of all, you gave me love. I promise as your wife to love you, respect you and be honest with all my heart. I renew forever the promise I made as a little girl when you and I first met—that I will make sure you're up on your feet when your heart acts up. In conclusion, I can't wait to start our lives as husband and wife. It's gonna be great!"

Joshua, moved with joy cried and hugged Alessa an "I love you so much".

The priest, all teary-eyed when they both said their speeches, recovered and said the final vows.

"You are now pronounced husband and wife." The priest declared. "You may now kiss your bride."

_Finally! _Joshua and Alessa thought in unison as they leaned in to kiss. The congregation clapped.

_I'm now Mrs. Alessa Williams! _ Alessa thought as she and Joshua's tongues met.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Williams!" the priest proclaimed.

The whole church erupted into cheers as Joshua and Alessa broke away from the kiss that sealed their fates as husband and wife.

Then finally to the organist playing the exit song, Joshua and Alessa went up the aisle, the bridesmaids and groomsmen behind them with the parents and younger siblings following.

Joshua and Alessa Williams kissed in the back of the church and then went home to change into formal outfits for the wedding reception, which was in a couple of hours or more.


	17. CHAPTER 16: THE WEDDING PART 4

CHAPTER 16: THE WEDDING PART 4

THE RECEPTION

It was now 11:30 am on July 4th, 1980. Three and a half hours ago, Joshua and Alessa Williams were pronounced husband and wife. The wedding reception was to be at Walsh Hall across the street from the church.

The reception was to start at noon. James and Brianne arrived early to set up right after the wedding, Dahlia with them. Christabella babysat Andrea, Lily and Nadia while handling catering. It was once again a full house.

Mr. Lincoln had driven the couple Joshua and Alessa from and back to the church in a 1980 Ford car. In the back of the car there was a huge banner that said "JUST MARRIED: JOSHUA + ALESSA" all in pink and white.

When the newlyweds came into Walsh hall at precisely noon after changing from their wedding getup, the entire hall erupted into cheers, shouts of joy and whistling.

"Yay!" Nadia, Andrea and Lily all cheered.

Alessa had on a nice white dress, sleeveless, conservative yet modern with the white shoes she wore at the wedding. Alessa's hair was in a half-ponytail.

Joshua had on his button-down groom shirt sans the tie and vest. He had rolled up his sleeves as it was hot this time of year and had unbuttoned one button. He still had on the nice pants and shoes. Joshua's overgrown mullet-like hair was in relaxed waves and wasn't so strict.

All smiles, the newlyweds took their places at the table with the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Attention everyone; the food is ready so…come on up, but please let the newlyweds go first!" James announced. "That means you too, Liam!"

Liam shrugged in acceptance jokingly and the guests laughed.

Joshua and Alessa went first and then went back and Joshua helped Nadia with her food and helped Alessa with serving the other guests. When everyone was served, the newlyweds went back to their seats just as the priest came in and said grace before everyone ate.

If the guests sang songs with the word "love" in it, it meant they wanted Joshua and Alessa to kiss.

"Hello guys, it's me again," James announced on the microphone. "Help yourselves to seconds or thirds or whatever. While we're at it, my other son Liam will start with his toast to the newlyweds. So Liam, here you go!"

"Thanks dad," Liam said. "Hey guys! I'm Liam Williams and this is my toast. Fifteen and a half years ago in the town of Salford in the greater Manchester area in England on December 25th, 1964, a little boy was born at midnight. 10 minutes later, I came out. You might say I'm Joshua's other half—a good-looking bloke who's a dad and a feisty dude. Joshua's good-lookin', has straight A's, was named senior class president and overruled my grades! I'll get you next time, bro! I'm just kidding."

The guests laughed and so did Joshua and Alessa.

"In all seriousness, Joshua is the heart and soul of this family. He's calm, cool, patient, slow to anger, quick to forgive while I'm the opposite. He's the first person I go to when I have problems, like one time when my wife Miranda was pregnant with my daughter, Maria, Josh put himself in danger by getting Miranda and my mother in law out and he distracted "Randi" and Maya's dad. I don't know what would've happened if Joshua didn't. I love you man! You push me to be better, to be more patient and more loving and everything I need to be for Miranda and Maria. Bless you man," Liam said.

The audience clapped.

"And you, Alessa," Liam turned now to Alessa. "You are lucky to have a man like my brother. I mean, what a ride this has been! To go from the best of friends to now becoming my sister-in-law means the whole world to me! When I heard you and Joshua were getting married, I was really excited and happy. Now that you're married, please handle my brother with care, he's fragile and can break like a china doll. Literally," he added as a joke.

The audience laughed harder and so did the newlyweds.

"To new beginnings," Liam toasted. "Congratulations to you two and many years ahead!"

The audience clapped.

"Thanks mate," Joshua took the microphone now. "I have a few things to say—that I am in fact fragile and able to float away in the wind like Mary Poppins."

Alessa and the audience laughed hard. Joshua chuckled.

"All right in all seriousness, I want to thank St. Augustine for their support, for hosting our wedding, and for your kindness and generosity. I would gladly donate everything I have to your hunger center in return. Bless you, all of you." Joshua addressed.

The audience clapped.

"To my parents and Dahlia and Christabella—thank you for all your support and for all the lessons you've taught me about a great many things—fame, fortune, fans and basically, life. I would not be the man I am today had it not been for your wisdom and guidance." Then he added jokingly, "Well I'm not a man yet but still…"

The audience laughed.

"I love you so much, thank you." Joshua said. "To my wife—I love you so much and I can't wait to go with you on our honeymoon! I won't tell you, it's a surprise!"

"Aww, I'm dying to know!" Alessa moaned playfully. The crowd laughed.

"Lastly, I'd like to take this opportunity to announce that my brother Liam has been training and will be competing in the 1980 Summer Olympics in Moscow very soon, so Liam—good luck and we'll be watching!" Joshua announced.

The audience cheered.

"He'll be competing in Men's 100x100 in track and field." Alessa added. "So have fun Liam and we'll be rooting for you!"

After all the toasts, the guests and the newlyweds all danced to current 70s music and 1980 music.

Joshua and Alessa Williams danced the afternoon away to slow music and then when night fell, they changed into casual clothes and watched fireworks. They kissed passionately.

After a long day, everything was perfect.


	18. CHAPTER 17: THE HONEYMOON

CHAPTER 17: THE HONEYMOON

"Are we there yet?" Alessa asked in impatience and anticipation.

In a week's time after the wedding, Joshua and Alessa had packed for their honeymoon. Now the plane that they were in was touching down in another country.

"Almost there," Joshua laughed.

As soon as they got off the plane, Joshua uncovered Alessa's eyes. Earlier he had covered her eyes with his wife's scarf band.

"Oh my God; are we in Australia?!" Alessa gasped when she saw Sydney harbor.

"Yep, that's what you said you wanted to go for our honeymoon." Joshua said smiling.

"Oh you awesome husband," Alessa smiled. "Come here!"

They smiled and passionately kissed.

Now since it was night, they stayed at the hotel near the harbor, and since it was summer in the U.S., they packed warmer clothes for Sydney, Australia because it was in the winter months, probably 40s.

In their room, Joshua and Alessa kissed passionately, Alessa was on top of him, fully clothed. Joshua felt his blood burning with love and passion. This moment felt so right to them both.

Alessa started to unbutton Joshua's shirt. She wanted her husband's fragile body so bad it was driving her nuts.

Joshua sensed Alessa's lips and hands on his hair, neck, chest and collarbone and moaned. It felt so good…then his eyes widened as he saw Alessa unbuttoning his pants and then reality set in for him.

"_Before you and Alessa came in, Miranda took me aside. She told me that she's…she's pregnant." Liam said._

"_What?!" Joshua's eyes widened to saucers in shock. Of course, Alessa had had told him that Miranda was feeling dizzy ever since graduation, but this revelation had him and Jackson stunned._

"_Dang," Jackson gasped, too shocked to say anything._

"_It's true," Liam said._

"_Well then, if Miranda's pregnant, then who's the father?" Joshua asked._

_Liam at first didn't answer._

"_Dang it, Liam; didn't you hear him?" Jackson demanded._

"_I did," Liam snapped back. "He asked if I knew who the father was."_

_Joshua's senses went off. Of course he knew of Liam and his relationship with Miranda, but this one took the cake._

"_Oh no," Joshua moaned. "Liam, please don't tell me that you are!"_

_Liam nodded an affirmative and scared yes._

"_Oh Liam! Do you know how furious dad will be? He'll probably say no to the Olympics just as he did when your grades were slipping!" Joshua raked his wavy raven hair with his fingers in worry._

"_I know, I know! Joshua, I'm scared! I-I'm not ready to be a dad! I'm only fourteen!" Liam said overwhelmed with emotion. "Miranda's dad will kill me, her and the baby if he finds out!"_

"_Dang, Liam you is too young to be havin' a baby! My momma was young when she had me!" Jackson said._

"_I know," Joshua reassured. "We're going to get through this, okay? We have to tell dad and mum right away. How long has she been pregnant?"_

"_She's two weeks into her first trimester," Liam said. "She told me 45 minutes ago."_

"_Okay, let's tell mum and dad right now." Joshua said helping his brother up to his feet. _

He remembered Liam's shocking revelation about Miranda's pregnancy and him being the father. Joshua knew in his heart that he was not ready for fatherhood, at least not now. He and Alessa were only 15…and his heart! He just couldn't risk this…not tonight. He cupped Alessa's chin gently.

Alessa sensed Joshua's uneasiness and stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"I'm not ready for this." Joshua confessed.

"Are you sure? I want you so bad, it's killing me!" Alessa begged.

"Look Alessa…I know you want me, but remember the time when Liam became a dad. I don't want that to happen to us. Not yet," Joshua reasoned. "I'm not ready to become a father at fifteen. As much as I want you too as well, there are things we need to do first, like, grow a little more."

There was a long silence. Alessa remembered everything.

"_What?!" all three girls gasped at this new revelation._

"_It's true amigas, I'm 2 weeks pregnant." Miranda trembled in fear and joy._

"_She told me before she came here." Maya said._

"_So that's what happened earlier in the week! You were feeling nauseous!" Alessa realized._

"_So it wasn't the heat after all!" Sunny said._

"_Then if you is pregnant, who's the daddy?!" Keisha demanded in shock._

"_Liam's the father," Joshua came to them with an overwhelmed Liam, a worried yet loving Brianne and a disappointed yet acceptant James. Alessa's jaw dropped as well as Keisha's and Sunny's._

"_Oh my God…" Keisha gasped in shock._

"_If my Papí finds out about this," Miranda broke down and cried in front of James and Brianne. "He'll kill me. He'll kill Maya; he'll kill Liam and the baby. Por favor Sr. y Sra. Williams, help us. My mamá knows. She's the only one who knows."_

_This was enough to soften James. Brianne was already willing to help._

"_We'll do everything we can to help you two." James said gently. "Do you want to keep the baby?"_

"_Si," Miranda replied with tears._

"_All right, we'll help," Brianne hugged her in comfort. "Don't cry sweetheart; we're going to be okay, Miranda."_

_James had made a call to Linda, Miranda and Maya's mother and asked if Maya and Miranda could live with them for the time being until the baby was born or maybe longer if so._

"_Si, you can do that," Linda agreed. "There'll be no need to come to this house to get beaten up."_

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Alessa admitted. She buttoned Joshua's pants and his shirt. "You make a really good point. We are still young and newly married. Plus, I don't wanna hurt you if and when we do make love. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I went wild on you and your heart spasms if I do."

"I know you won't because I trust you. You wouldn't, and you've known me for so long." Joshua said. "For now, let's just abstain from having sex and do kissing for now."

"Agreed," Alessa nodded and cuddled up to her husband.

They stayed in Australia for three weeks checking out the entire country and the culture. They also watched Liam on TV compete in track and field in Moscow and cheered wildly when Liam crossed the finish line first.

Finally they went back by plane to the United States wearing summer clothes.

Back in Lakewood, Ohio in the twilight hours, Lily, Nadia and Andrea were waiting for Joshua and Alessa to come home. Liam was already home, a Moscow 1980 gold medal around his neck.

Dahlia was watching the kids play catch while Christabella, Brianne and James tidied up.

Miranda and Linda, with Maria and Maya also came over and so did Jackson, Keisha and Sunny.

"When are Joshua and Alessa gonna get here, Andrea?" Nadia asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Nadia! They'll be here! All we have to do is look for a white car that says 'Just Married' in the front." Andrea said.

Lily looked around; her red hair like her mother's bouncing. Her grey-blue eyes scanned left and right.

"Look to the right! I see a white car! Does it say 'Just Married'?" Lily asked.

Andrea looked Lily's direction and it was a white car alright, and…it did have the "Just Married" banner in the front.

"IT'S THEM, IT'S THEM!" Andrea screamed.

"JOSHIE'S HOME!" Nadia squealed.

"Is that them?" Dahlia asked smiling.

"We know it is them!" Lily answered.

As the car pulled in the driveway, Joshua honked the horn in greeting. The car came to a stop, and Joshua and Alessa came out with hugs, kisses and souvenirs from Australia.

James and Brianne came to greet them and helped them carry their suitcases.

"Hey mate!" Liam greeted. He held up his medal proudly.

"I know, I saw on TV! I'm so proud of you!" Joshua hugged him.

"Me too," Alessa giggled.

"As am I," Miranda smiled. Maria squealed in agreement.

"So how was yo honeymoon, girl?" Keisha was dying to know.

"Awesome; I had the most wonderful trip of my life! Joshua took me to Australia!" Alessa gushed while Joshua blushed.

"Far out; I wanna go there!" Sunny squealed.

After a long day, Joshua and Alessa Williams slept in the next day till noon.

END OF BOOK 1.


End file.
